La Bella y la Bestia
by sasuhina.18
Summary: Porque no siempre lo que vemos es verdad y lo que deseamos se hace realidad. Porque las cosas menos esperadas siempre llegan de las personas que menos pensamos. Porque a veces el amor solo es una ilusión disfrazada de pasión. ¡Denle una oportunidad! ¡Epílogo especial!
1. Porque no todo es lo que parece

**Hola! mmm... es la primera vez que subo algo a Fanfiction, así que espero no sean muy duras conmigo.  
Esto es un Song-Fic basado en la canción "La Bella y la Bestia" de porta. Aunque va a ser de dos capitulo porque me salio muy largo y decidí cortarlo, así que va a ser un Song-Fic/Two-shot raro ¿no? La historia va a estar narrada en primera persona, aunque habrá partes donde esta como narrador-observador, osea, tercera persona. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del gran mangaka Masashi Kishimoto-sama. La letra de la canción es de Porta. Solo la trama es mía. **

**Aclaraciones:**

**-Hablan-  
"_Piensan"  
Recuerdan _**

**_Disfruten...  
_**

* * *

**La Bella y la Bestia**

(_Porque no todo es lo que parece)_

Estaba nerviosa, hoy era la primera vez que me presentaba al grupo de ayuda, la cual necesitaba urgentemente para poder sacar esta daga, que sentía, me atravesaba el corazón. Todo había sido mi culpa, si tan solo hubiese insistido más, esto no habría pasando. Quizás ahora estaría disfrutando de uno de sus deliciosos tés.

Rezaba a Dios que en este lugar pudieran ayudarme un poco a superar todo el caos en el que se había convertido mi vida. Había días en los que el dolor y la culpabilidad no me dejaban dormir y me tenían toda la noche llorando de tristeza, pero sobre todo de coraje, un coraje y odio que iba más allá del amor que yo podría llegara a dar.

Lloraba de coraje porque me detestaba por haber sido tan ciega tanto tiempo y haberme percatado de la situación, cuando ya no podía solucionarse nada; lloraba de odio, porque me hubiese gustado que ese mal nacido sufriera al menos un poco, solo un poco, de lo que le hizosufrir. Pero ya nada podía hacerse ahora. Nada.

Entre a la pequeña sala donde se llevaría a cabo la sesión: había unas sillas plegables dispersas en forma de círculo. Me senté en la primera que vi; no quería pensar mucho porque si no sería capaz de salir corriendo de ahí, pero tenía que admitir que necesitaba la ayuda urgentemente. Suspire, necesitaba relajarme. "_Todo va a estar bien_" pensé.

Pasados unos diez minutos más, en la pequeña sala ya se encontraban unas doce personas. Había desde adolecentes hasta personas que ya sobre pasaban los cuarenta.

―Bien, chicos, vamos a empezar con la sesión de hoy ―dijo una mujer de mediana edad con lentes en forma de media luna ―.Oh, lo olvidaba, hoy tenemos una nueva integrante ―avanzo hacia mí y me toco el hombro― Preséntate frente a todos, querida y dinos porque viniste. Mi nombre es Miyuki ―termino.

Cerré los ojos y tome fuerzas de donde no las tenía. Hoy iba a ser uno de los días más largos de mi vida.

―Hola, mi nombre es Ino ― todos me respondieron a coro con un "Hola, Ino" ― Emm… estoy aquí porque necesito ayuda. Hace poco sufrí una situación que me dejo algo… ¿cómo explicarlo?… deshecha, si, deshecha y necesito sacarlo, porque sé que si sigo guardando esto no podre superarlo ― pare ahí, un nudo en la garganta no me dejo seguir hablando.

―Y… ¿Cuál fue la situación que te ha dejado así, Ino? ― ¿realmente tenía que contestar a eso? Ya era de por sí difícil estar aquí. Miyuki se me quedo viendo, notando mi indecisión ―Ino, solo podemos ayudarte si sabemos que es lo que te sucede. Vamos, querida, no tengas miedo, nada de lo que digas aquí, se va a divulgar fuera de esta habitación: estamos en confianza― de cierta manera me reconforto mucho lo que me dijo y me di cuenta que si no hablaba, de nada iba a servir que viniera a las sesiones.

―Yo…―tome aire para poder seguir hablando―yo hace poco perdí a alguien muy especial para mí, alguien que me enseño lo bello de la vida, pero que ahora no puedo notar, porque se fue. Sin _esa _personanada tiene color―lagrimas se habían anegado en mis ojos y no me dejaban ver con claridad.

― Sabes, Ino―hizo una pausa mientras tocaba mi hombro―. Las personas se van, es el ciclo de la vida, es muy normal que te sientas triste por la pérdida que has tenido, pero eso no debe ser motivo para que caigas en depresión. Debes ser fuerte y seguir hacia adelante, estoy segura que esa persona tan importante para ti, no querría verte así.

―Pero, no es en si la tristeza de haberle perdido, sino en las circunstancias en las que se dio―baje la mirada, el solo recordar todo lo sucedido me entristecía―. Yo me siento culpable, porque pude haber hecho algo y no lo hice: debí haberme percatado de lo que pasaba. Es algo que me da coraje y no me deja vivir con tranquilidad.

― ¿Quisieras contarnos? Estoy segura que eso te haría sentir mejor, no es esta bien guardarse los problemas para uno mismo, siempre es bueno contárselo a alguien ―Miyuki me dedico una sonrisa reconfortante que me hizo entrar en confianza.

― Esta bien― este sería el mayor reto de mi vida. El contar lo que me pasa no es algo que haga con frecuencia, pero el día de hoy haría una excepción―. _¿Por qué somos tan vulnerables? ¿Por qué lo que un día nos hace sentir feliz, al siguiente nos entristece?_ Hace tiempo que me formularon esas preguntas y en aquel entonces no las supe responder, me habían desconcertado y por más que quise darles una respuesta, éstas jamás llegaron a mí; sino hasta hace poco, cuando realmente las comprendí.

"Esta historia se remonta hasta hace ya bastante tiempo cuando empezó todo. Una historia de la cual desconocía los pormenores hasta hace unos meses…

**Es solo una historia más…****  
****La Bella y la Bestia**

_Fue en la época de la preparatoria, una época que es inolvidable para todo aquel que la vive. _

_Todo era perfecto: me iba bien en la escuela, tenía un novio que me amaba, padres que me consentían, pero sobre todo tenía amigos, amigos que quería y me querían, y aun más importante: mi mejor amiga. Estábamos por terminar la preparatoria ya solo nos faltaba un semestre y ¡ya está! Pero ese semestre nos tenía esperando una gran sorpresa. _

_Ojala ésta nunca hubiese llegado._

_Ese día nos encontrábamos todos en el aula esperando que el maestro de literatura llegase, pero era muy probable que se presentara ya acabando la clase: ese bendito maestro era muy, pero muy impuntual. Pero ¡Oh, sorpresa! Kakashi ese día había llegado puntual (augurio de que algo raro pasaba)._

―_Buenos días, muchachos__―dijo mientras dejaba su portafolio sobre el escritorio―déjenme anunciarles que éste semestre tendrán a un compañero nuevo, al cual, espero traten bien. Pasa por favor―ordeno mientras miraba a la entrada del salón. _

_Se hizo un murmullo generalizado de todos mis compañeros, absolutamente todos estaban sorprendidos de quien era esa persona._

―_Preséntate a la clase, por favor. Dinos tu nombre, que te gusta, que te disgusta y cuáles son las metas en tu vida. _

―_Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha. No me gusta nada en particular y muchas otras me desagradan. Tengo una meta: ser el próximo presidente de la empresa de mi padre. ―se escucho un suspiro de parte de las féminas del salón. "Pobres ilusas" pensé, no tenían ni una oportunidad con él._

― _¡TEME!―todos en el salón ya nos esperábamos esa reacción._

―_No grites, Usuratonkachi―le respondió. Muchas veces en mi vida me pregunte porque esos dos eran los mejores amigos, si eran tan opuestos; bueno, aunque yo no tenía mucho que decir: mi mejor amiga era totalmente opuesta a mí, pero quizás eso hacía que nos complementáramos._

_Hacía años que no veíamos a Sasuke. Desde que empezamos la preparatoria él se había mudado a otra ciudad y habíamos perdido toda comunicación con él, si acaso sabíamos algo, era porque Naruto nos lo decía. Siempre estuvo en contacto con Sasuke. _

_Pero ahora verlo dentro del salón de clases hacia que me preguntara ¿Qué le había visto yo, años atrás? Sasuke no era un chico romántico, ni tampoco de los que regalan rosas, entonces, ¿Qué tenía que lo hacía tan irresistible ante la mirada de las mujeres? Quizás era el aura de misterio y peligro que lo rodeaba, pero ahora que lo veía, nada de lo que alguna vez sentí por él, se removió un poco. Absolutamente nada. Yo ya había superado esa etapa de mi vida, ahora tenía un novio al que amaba con todo el corazón. _

_El resto del día pasó con normalidad, claro, sin dejar de lado el emotivo encuentro, el cual Sasuke recibió de buen grado. Eso no pudo más que sorprenderme._

_Los días pasaron, las semanas le siguieron, hasta llegar a los inevitables meses. Durante todo ese tiempo observe que Sasuke y Hinata, mi mejor amiga, se habían vuelto muy cercanos, tanto, que Hinata hacia la mayoría de los trabajos con él. Eso no me molestaba, sino lo que me incomodaba era que ella no me contara lo que sucedía. Yo siempre le contaba todo y el hecho de que ella no me tuviera confianza, de cierta manera, me lastimaba. _

_Un día me dispuse a confrontarla y enterarme que era lo estaba sucediendo, ya no podía seguir cuestionándome, qué era lo que provocaba que mi amiga se estuviera alejando de mi._

―_Hinata, ¿podemos hablar? ― le pregunte después de clases. Sasuke se encontraba junto a ella, pero me vino importando un pepino si le molestaba que interrumpiera lo que sea de lo que estuvieran hablando. Ella volteo a verme sorprendida._

―_Claro, Ino, solo espera a que termine de recoger mis cosas―vi la mirada que le dirigió a Sasuke y no me agrado para nada. En ella solo se reflejaba amor._

―_Te espero en la salida, no te tardes― fueron las últimas palabras del Uchiha antes de retirarse completamente del aula. _

―_Bien, Hinata, ¿Qué es lo que tienen tú y Sasuke? ―fui directo al grano, yo no era de las personas que se iban por las ramas. Vi como se ponía nervios__a―Sabes, no te había preguntado nada, porque pensé que eventualmente me lo contarías, pero me equivoque. No podía quedarme con la duda de porque cada vez te alejabas más de mi y te acercabas un poco más a Sasuke. Se supone que entre tú y yo no existen secretos, entonces, ¿Qué es lo que paso? Cada día te siento más lejos ―le dije toda cabizbaja._

―_Bueno, es que yo… no lo sé, Ino, simplemente paso―se puso a jugar con sus dedos nerviosamente._

― _¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que paso, Hinata? Porque en realidad tu no me estas respondiendo nada ―empezaba a alterarme― Solo te pones nerviosa y no me hablas con claridad. No voy a morderte. Según he comprendido ¿acabas de decirme que tienes una relación amorosa con Sasuke? ¿Con Sasuke Uchiha? ―solo bajo la mirada y se sonrojo a niveles inimaginables. Oh no, ¿Por qué mi mejor amiga se tenía que enamorar de Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Por qué de él? Habiendo tantos hombres mejores en todo el instituto, se tuvo que venir a fijar en él, ¡precisamente en él! El único hombre que a mis ojos no valía ni una mierda. ― ¿Estás hablando en serio, Hinata? ¿Por qué Sasuke Uchiha?_

― _Me estás preguntando ¿Por qué Sasuke? ―frunció el ceño― Es como si yo te preguntara ¿Por qué estas con Shikamaru? En el amor no se decide, Ino: simplemente pasa. Además, él es muy amable y cariñoso conmigo, bueno… a su modo―una sonrisa de enamorada se le formo en el rostro. Sasuke ¿amable y cariñoso? Eso tenían que verlo mis ojos._

―_Hinata, ¿es acaso que ya olvidaste como era Sasuke en la secundaria? ¡Era el chico más mujeriego que he visto en mi vida! No se tomaba a ninguna chica enserio y, si me preguntas porque estoy con Shikamaru: es simplemente por la llana razón de que él siempre ha sido sincero conmigo, no importa que sea un maldito flojo inteligente, nunca, pero nunca, me ha mentido y a demostrado muchas veces cuanto me ama. _

― _¿Y quién dice que Sasuke no puede ser así? ¡Él también me ha demostrado cuanto le importo! ―me grito― Sasuke tiene un lado tierno que solo llegan a conocer las personas que realmente quieren conocerlo. Así que voy a pedirte respetes mi decisión.―termino ya más tranquila._

_Suspire abnegada. _

―_Está bien, prometo no meterme en su relación ― me acerque a ella y acaricie su rostro con cariño: Hinata siempre había sido para mí como una hermana menor―Solo…―la envolví en un abrazo protector, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar― solo no te alejes más de mí ¿sí? No me gusta que estemos separadas; prométeme que siempre estaremos juntas y ya no habrá más secretos entre nosotras―me aleje de ella y le sonreí._

―_Lo prometo, Ino: siempre estaremos juntas y ya no habrá secretos―alzo su dedo meñique y lo puso frente a mí; lo recibí y enrosque el mío con el suyo. Un "prometido" salió de nuestros labios al mismo tiempo y nos pusimos reír. _

_Ojala esa promesa se hubiese cumplido, al menos por parte de ella. _

―_Bien, pero ahora tienes que contarme cómo fue que empezó todo, ―una sonrisa picara apareció en mi rostro―hoy vas a quedarte en mi casa. Haremos una pijamada y nos desvelaremos toda la noche, mientras me cuentas ¡TODO!_

―_Pero, Ino, Sasuke me está esperando afuera…― la corte de tajo._

―_No te preocupes, yo me encargo de Sasuke. _

_Íbamos caminando hacia la entrada del instituto y me sorprendió sobremanera que Sasuke aun estuviera esperándola. Yo recordaba que él no era muy paciente que digamos. _

―_Vámonos ―ordeno mientras se ponía a caminar._

―_Sasuke…emm yo…― Hinata estaba nerviosa así que decidí intervenir. _

―_Hinata se va conmigo hoy, Sasuke ―él detuvo su andar y volteo a verme con esos ojos tan fríos de los cuales era dueño. _

―_Hagan lo que quieran ―lo dijo con tal indiferencia que parecía que no le importaba, pero yo sabía muy bien que estaba molesto. Hinata bajo la cabeza muy triste._

―_No te preocupes, Hina, ya se le pasara._

_Esa noche no dormimos. Hinata me conto todos los pormenores: me dijo que Sasuke fue el que dio el primer paso; todo empezó desde un trabajo que les fue asignado. Sasuke se le había insinuado pero obvio ella lo había rechazado, más que nada por su timidez. Así le siguieron varias semanas en las que él insistió en que fueran compañeros de trabajo y ella accedió porque hubiese sido de mala educación haberlo rechazado; típico de Hinata. Con el paso del tiempo ellos se fueron conociendo más (especialmente cuando se reunían para hacer los trabajos) y ella se fue sintiendo atraída hacia él. Dijo que era una gran persona y nunca se había portado grosero con ella. _

_Con el pasar de las semanas se dio cuenta que ya no podía estar lejos de él y con pesar descubrió que estaba enamorada, pero lo que le preocupaba más que nada, era que él no sintiera lo mismo por ella. _

_Me dijo que un día durante el receso él le pidió hablar y ella accedió. Caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar al salón de música. Estaba nerviosa porque no sabía para que la había conducido hasta allí y ya empezaba a arrepentirse._

― _¿Pa-para que me tra-trajiste aquí, Sasuke?―le pregunto nerviosa. Él solo camino hacia ella, poniéndola aun más nerviosa. Retrocedía a cada paso que daba él, hasta toparse con una mesa. _

―_No te pongas nerviosa, no voy a hacerte nada― la acorralo aun mas contra el escritorio y la tomo de la cintura, ella solo se sonrojo._

―_Sa-Sasuke ―no podía respirar de lo nerviosa que se encontraba._

―_Dime, Hinata ¿Qué causo yo en ti? ¿Qué sientes cuando estas cerca de mi? ―se acerco a su rostro y le susurro― ¿Te pongo nerviosa? ―ella solo asintió― Cuando te toco ¿Sientes que te falta el aire? ―Hinata solo bajo el rostro aun más sonrojada ―Contesta._

―_Tú…tú causas mu-muchas cosas en mi ―se recrimino por tartamudear cuando estaba dejando en claro sus sentimientos hacia él, tenía que ser fuerte ―Cuando estas cerca de mí, me pongo muy nerviosa y no puedo pensar con claridad, mi pulso se acelera y todo a mí alrededor carece de sentido y forma: solo importamos nosotros dos―había logrado decirlo todo, ahora solo faltaba la respuesta de Sasuke._

_Él le sonrió._

―_Bien, ahora solo me queda hacer esto―no le dio tiempo a reaccionar hasta que sintió unos fríos labios sobre los suyos; se movían de forma lenta y ella fue siguiéndole el ritmo como pudo. No fue un beso apasionado ni salvaje, sino dulce y tierno, donde se demostraron cuan importantes eran el uno para el otro. _

_Eso beso fue más que suficiente para que Hinata supiera la respuesta de Sasuke. Entre ellos no hacían falta las palabras._

_Después de eso se habían vuelto inseparables. Hinata me explico que había sido un acuerdo mutuo el hecho de guardar en secreto su relación: no querían llamar la atención. Eso aclaraba mis dudas de porque nadie sabía de lo suyo y de cierta manera era comprensible, ya que a ninguno de los dos les gustaba sobresalir. Aunque eso no se le diera muy bien a Sasuke. _

_El relato de la declaración del Uchiha, me dejo conmovida, nunca me hubiese imaginado un acto así de tierno por parte de él. Le daría un voto de confianza a esa relación._

_Ese fue mi primer error._

**Ella era bella,****  
****frágil como una rosa,****  
****él era una bestia****  
****esclavo de sus impulsos**

_El semestre se acabo y todos estábamos muy felices porque ese día nos graduábamos. Pasamos por la aburrida y lenta entrega de diplomas y una vez terminada esta actividad se daría el discurso de generación por parte del alumno con mejores notas, ósea, Sasuke. _

―_A continuación, el alumno con mejores notas, Sasuke Uchiha, dará el discurso de graduación―todos aplaudieron y empezaron a vitorear. _

―_Hoy acaba una etapa de nuestras vidas, una etapa que durara en nuestras memorias hasta el último de nuestros días. Muchos no saben que harán una vez esto se acabe, otros tantos ya tienen su vida planeada, pero…― Y así le siguió un emotivo discurso por parte de Sasuke, lo cual nos dejo a todos sorprendidos. Unos años atrás en el discurso de la secundaria solo dijo: "Felicitaciones graduados, ahora pueden hacer de su vida lo que quieran. ¡Vivan la vida!" y se bajo del podio. Quizás ese cambio era gracias a Hinata; ella tenía ese raro don. Después de todo, parecían ser felices el uno con el otro. _

_Cuando termino el discurso todos esperamos a que se bajara de la tarima, pero no lo hizo, más bien se acomodo mejor y empezó a hablar: _

―_Bien…emm― ¿Sasuke Uchiha estaba nervioso? No creí que viviría para ver ese día―aprovechando este día tan memorable, quiero hacer un anuncio a una persona muy especial ―bajo del podio y camino hasta Hinata, ésta no pudo más que sonrojarse ― Hinata Hyuuga, te has convertido en la persona más importante para mí, así que hoy te pregunto―tomo sus manos y se arrodillo― ¿quisieras casarte conmigo? ―incluso yo que ya sabía de su relación, esa propuesta jamás me la hubiera esperado, no podía estar más sorprendida. Se hizo un murmullo generalizado; siempre pensamos que Sasuke nunca sentaría cabeza, pero que giros daba la vida. _

_Aunque todo eso me pareció muy precipitado, apenas estábamos graduándonos de la preparatoria. Tenían toda una vida por delante, podían esperar hasta terminar la universidad. Pero decidí no decir nada y apoyar a mi amiga. _

_Hinata había tomado un color rojo inimaginable, parecía un jitomate maduro. Pero eso no evito que su rostro estuviera iluminado de dicha. _

― _¡Si, si, si! ―grito mientras se tiraba a los brazos de Sasuke y lloraba de felicidad. A todos nos había dejado aun mas sorprendidos la reacción de Hinata: nunca se le había visto tan excitada. Normalmente era una chica tímida e introvertida._

_Los aplausos y chiflidos no se hicieron esperar. De cierta manera la propuesta de matrimonio del Uchiha había sido muy especial: se salió totalmente de la tradicional cena romántica en algún restaurant caro con la estúpida copa de champagne, en la cual hasta el fondo se encontraba el anillo de compromiso. _

_Sonreí. Estaba feliz por ellos._

_Solo pasaron dos meses para que la boda fuera efectuada, y por obviedad, yo sería la dama de honor, bueno al menos la principal, ya que Hinata tendría en realidad cuatro damas. Cuando Sakura, Tenten y Hanabi se enteraron de que sería yo, se sintieron indignadas y pidieron, no más bien exigieron, también serlo. Y Hinata al verse acorralada tuvo que aceptar, siempre era muy blanda. Por consiguiente nuestros novios serian padrinos, Naruto el principal, después de todo era el mejor amigo del novio. Me costó mucho convencer a Shikamaru para qué aceptara llevar su flojo trasero a la boda. De Neji ni hablar: Tenten ni siquiera tuvo que convencerlo. En cuanto supo que su amada prima se casaba puso el grito en el cielo y dijo que mataría al Uchiha. Y Konohamaru, él era primo de Naruto, no hace falta decir más. _

_Hiashi, bueno él, simplemente regaño a Hinata y luego de una acalorada charla dio su consentimiento para que se casara. Después de todo, su mano la había pedido uno de los herederos de Uchiha Corp. Esa boda no podía más que beneficiarlo. _

_En fin. El gran día había llegado y la novia se encontraba muy nerviosa, pero no por eso menos bella. Traía puesto un bonito vestido blanco que se entallaba muy bien a sus definidas curvas, que hacían resaltar sus pechos y dejaba al descubierto sus blancos hombros: estaba hecho de la más fina seda. Todo el vestido estaba revestido de muselina que se arrugaba un poco de la parte de arriba y terminaba en una pequeña cola. El corsé, tenía pedrería arriba de los senos y de manera diagonal, a partir de la cintura hasta llegar a la parte de abajo y la cola, un hermoso encaje color hueso en forma de flores finas y pequeñas. El vestido encajaba a la perfección con la personalidad de Hinata: sencillo y elegante. Así era ella. _

_Su peinado tampoco fue la gran cosa pero, ¿acaso ella necesitaba de tanto adorno para ser bonita? Claro que no, ella siempre fue hermosa, tanto fuera como por dentro. Éste constaba de un chongo sencillo, pero elegante, que dejaba libre su flequillo y algunos cabellos sueltos para darle un toque inocente y puro. _

―_Es-estoy muy nerviosa, chicas ―dijo mientras se miraba en el espejo. Se miraba adorable con ese sonrojo._

―_Solo espero que no te desmayes en plena ceremonia ―bromeo Tenten. _

―_Bien, bien, basta de charla: ahora debemos hacer el ritual de los accesorios ―Hinata solo se me quedo viendo confundida ― ¿trajeron lo que les pedí, chicas? ―todas asintieron emocionadas._

―_Primero yo―dijo Hanabi mientras corría por su bolsa y regresaba con una pequeña caja. En su rostro se formo un sonrisa picara ―vamos ábrelo, hermana._

_Hinata hizo lo que le pidió y los colores subieron a su rostro, de nuevo. Todas nos acercamos curiosas a ver qué era lo que había dentro de la dichosa caja. ¡Sorpresa! Un hermoso liguero de encaje fino. Soltamos una escandalosa carcajada cuando Hanabi la tomo de la pierna, alzo el vestido y le puso el liguero. _

―_Ahí está: "Algo nuevo" ―dijo con suficiencia la pequeña Hyuuga. _

― _¡Voy yo, voy yo!― grito emocionad Tenten. Tomo algo de su bolsa y se acerco a la novia ―esto es muy especial para mí, pero ahora serán tuyos Hina ―se agacho un poco y le coloco unos hermosos pendientes de plata con un pequeño zafiro cada uno ―. Muy bien, ahí tiene lo tienen: "Algo viejo". Pero no por eso menos especial ¡eh!―dijo orgullosa. Hinata solo nos miraba sorprendida. _

―_Es mi turno ―dijo Sakura y se acerco a la novia mientras se sacaba su pulsera de plata preferida ― será tuya mientras dure la boda ―le dijo con una gran sonrisa ―"Algo prestado"._

_Y había llegado mi turno. Tome una caja de madera fina y antigua de mi bolso, y me acerque a ella hasta quedar frente a frente. Abrí la delicada caja y la mirada de Hinata no pudo ser más que de asombro. _

―_Quiero que lleves puesto "esto" el día de hoy― rodee su cuello y lo abroche._

―_No, Ino. Yo no puedo llevar esto, es demasiado especial para ti: pertenecía a tu madre ―me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras trataba de desabrochar la fina gargantilla que le había puesto. La detuve._

―_Precisamente porque es especial y pertenecía a mi madre quiero que la lleves―le sonreí―. Ella quería que la llevase puesta el día de mi boda, pero como tú te vas a casar antes que yo, pues decidí que te la prestaría. Es una joya que ha pasado de madre a hija por generaciones dentro de mi familia. Y como tú eres para mí una hermana, estás en tu derecho. ―acomode la gargantilla de oro blanco con un diamante azul en forma de corazón, en su cuello. Se le veía hermoso― por fin tenemos "Algo azul" y no solo eso, sino también algo de oro, que según se dice trae riqueza y estabilidad económica en la pareja._

―_Muy bien, pues a dar los últimos toques, porque la ceremonia ya casi va a empezar ― dijo Hanabi haciendo que su hermana se girara al espejo. _

―_Emm… Hinata―una sonrisa picara se forma en el rostro de Tenten antes de seguir― y dime ¿tú y Sasuke ya calentaron la cama? Digo, ya sabes… ¿ya le pusieron crema a los tacos? ―Hinata casi se desmaya al escuchar la pregunta. _

― _¡Tenten! ―le reñí ― ¿y tú eres la que quiere que no se desmaye en plena ceremonia? A este paso va ir a dar al hospital, por presión alta, antes de siquiera poner un pie fuera de esta habitación. Además, estoy segura, Hinata sigue siendo pura y casta ¿verdad? ―ella solo asintió repetidas veces. _

― _¡Oh, que tierno! Eso solo quiere decir que tu luna de miel va a ser súper especial ―dijo Sakura. _

_Camine hacia la puerta, tenía que arreglar un asunto._

―_En un momento regreso, chicas ― se me quedaron viendo interrogantes ―tengo algo que hacer y por favor no torturen a Hinata con sus preguntas indiscretas―cerré la puerta._

_Caminaba lo más rápido que me permitían mis tacones de aguja. Seguí avanzando hasta llegar a la parte más alejada del pasillo y me detuve ante una hermosa puerta de roble que se levantaba frente a mí. Toque. _

_Abrieron la puerta y me tope de frente con Naruto. _

―_Ino, ¿Qué haces aquí? ―vi que dentro de la habitación se encontraban los demás padrinos y con ellos mi querido Shikamaru. Entre al cuarto._

―_Salgan todos de la habitación ―se me quedaron viento extrañados ―necesito hablar con Sasuke ―aclare. Todos se retiraron desconfiados, temiendo lo que podría hacerle al novio. Cerraron la puerta. _

**Único el día que les ataron esposas****  
****ya no eran niños,****  
****crecieron, se hicieron adultos juntos**

_Sasuke se encontraba de espaldas a mí, mirando por el ventanal el hermoso día. Estaba muy tranquilo o eso aparentaba, ya que estaba jugando con sus dedos pulgar e índice. Se veía muy guapo con su smoking negro, portándolo con sobriedad y orgullo. No por nada era un Uchiha._

― _¿Qué es lo que quieres, Ino?―se volteo lentamente a mirarme. Y ahí íbamos de nuevo con nuestras pláticas agrias y descorteces. Habíamos tenido unas cuantas desde que me entere de su noviazgo con Hinata. _

―_Solo vengo a advertirte ―le solté. No me iba a andar con rodeos. Eso era algo que teníamos en común él y yo. Además una de las grandes causas de porque chocábamos tanto: nunca nos dejábamos menospreciar por el otro. _

― _¿Advertirme? ―me vio burlón― ¿Tú a mí? ―soltó una pequeña risa sarcástica. Como odiaba que hiciera eso. _

―_Tal vez tú no te lo tomes en serio, Sasuke, pero yo si ―me acerque a él. Era mucho más alto que yo, pero su estatura no me intimidaba― una cosa si te advierto: no te atrevas a lastimar a Hinata. Tú bien sabes que no confío en ti y si acepte esta relación, es porque ella me lo pidió. Al más mínimo indicio de que le causas daño y te mato ¿escuchaste? ―le dije seria. Cumpliría mi promesa. Yo tenía muchas formas para hacerle sufrir si quisiera. _

― _¿Causarle daño? Parece que no te has dado cuenta, pero yo no he tratado mal a Hinata en ningún momento― se paró a centímetros de mi, a esa distancia me pareció aun mas alto― Además creo que la prueba más fehaciente de cuán importante y seria es esta relación para mí, es haberle propuesto matrimonio. ―me había dado argumentos de gran peso. No pude más que aceptar que mi amiga se casaría con él. _

―_Está bien, pero prométeme que siempre la amaras y cuidaras hasta el resto de sus días― me miro con cara de "¿enserio esperas que te prometa algo a ti? ― ¡Promételo! ―le grite._

―_Lo prometo ―me dijo y volteo el rostro a otro lado. Esta situación le parecía tan bochornosa como a mí, aunque nunca lo admitiríamos, claro. Salí de la habitación dejándolo solo y sintiéndome satisfecha conmigo misma. Afuera me encontré con los muchachos: solo les sonreí y me marche. _

_Confiaría en que podría cuidar bien de Hinata. Ella merecía ser feliz._

_Ese fue mi segundo error. _

**Todo marchaba bien,****  
****o eso parecía en su primera luna de miel****  
****juro serle de por vida fiel****  
****y ella a él,****  
****una historia como otra cualquiera ****  
****¿quién les ve y quién les viera?**

_La ceremonia se llevo a cabo sin ningún contratiempo, más que el hecho de que Hinata parecía en cualquier momento, se desmayaría. Los votos fueron lo más emocionante, nunca en mi vida creí que Sasuke dijera cosas tan hermosas y ¡qué decir del beso!, simplemente todo fue perfecto. La recepción fue impresionante, después de todo no se podía esperar menos de la familia Hyuuga. _

_Cuando llego el momento en que Hinata lanzara el ramo, todas nos amontonamos: queríamos ese ramo a como diera lugar. Conto hasta tres y lo lanzo, pero aunque todas nos desgreñamos y empujamos por él, éste jamás cayo donde estábamos nosotras, sino donde se encontraba Naruto tranquilamente sentado. Absolutamente todos nos reímos cuando vimos que su rostro se tornaba rojo y empezaba a gritar:_

― _¡No soy gay, de veras! ¡Yo ni lo quería…toma Sakura ― dijo mientras se lo lanzaba a su novia. Claro ella lo golpeo por su falta de caballerosidad al darle el ramo._

_Pero el momento culminante fue cuando Sasuke le tuvo que quitar el liguero a Hinata con los dientes: a la pobre casi le da un infarto en pleno proceso. Eso sí, no faltaron las miradas asesinas por parte de Neji y Hiashi._

_Después de unas horas celebrando, llago la hora en que los novios tenían que retirarse: debían irse a su luna de miel. _

_Sasuke tomo de la mano a Hinata y tiro de ella mientras corrían fuera del recinto, ahí les esperaba una lujosa limusina, la cual los llevaría al aeropuerto, donde a su vez los esperaba el jet privado de los Uchiha. _

_No pude evitar que mis ojos se anegaran en lágrimas: mi mejor amiga, hermana del alma y confidente, se alejaba de mí para comenzar una nueva vida llena de adultez y sabiduría. No supe en qué momento dejo de ser aquella niña, que años atrás tenía que cuidar hasta del aire. Ahora era toda una mujer. _

_Todos gritaban de júbilo. Mikoto Uchiha lloraba porque su pequeño retoño había sido arrebatado de sus brazos, mientras que Fugaku e Itachi miraban con orgullo al menor de los Uchiha. Neji miraba con nostalgia a Hinata, a la cual amaba como a una hermana pequeña; Hanabi lloraba porque su querida madre-hermana se iba y ya no podrían pasar tanto tiempo juntas y Hiashi tenía una mirada enternecida: a pesar de ser duro con Hinata, él en verdad la amaba y verla abandonar el nido tan joven era algo que le entristecía. _

_Cuando Hinata pasó junto a mí en pleno vilo, volteo a verme con una mirada nerviosa pero rebosante de felicidad. Yo solo gesticulé con mi boca un "suerte"._

_Subieron a la limusina y desaparecieron de la vista de todos._

_Su luna de miel fue en el Caribe. Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto fueron trasladados a una hermosa casa a la orilla del mar, que había sido alquilada para la ocasión._

_Hinata no había dejado de estar nerviosa durante todo el trayecto, el cual duro quince extenuantes horas, ya que tuvieron que hacer varias escalas para recargar combustible. Pero cuando llegaron a la casa sus nervios tomaron su nivel más alto: ella "sabia" lo que iba a pasar una vez estuvieran solos adentro. Me había tomado la molestia de explicarle a Hinata como iba a ser la primera vez. Le dije que iba a ser dolorosa, pero no era algo que no pudiera soportar; que iba a tener un pequeño sangrado y sentiría una molestia en su entrepierna al siguiente día. En fin, me la pase más de una hora explicándole los pormenores de la primera vez. _

_Una vez que los dos estuvieron solos, no supieron que hacer. Sasuke se acerco a Hinata y la tomo de la mano, conduciéndola a la habitación principal. Ella pensó lo peor. "No estoy lista" quiso gritar, pero no lo hizo. Se puso a reflexionar: ahora eran marido y mujer, así que no tenía nada de malo que "eso" pasara, además ella también estaba deseosa de estar con él, pero sus inseguridades, siempre iban primero. No se creía lo suficientemente buena para complacer a Sasuke ¡Por dios! No tenía experiencia ¡era virgen! y él seguramente tenía muchísima más experiencia en ese tema que ella, no por nada fue el gran Don Juan de la secundaria. _

_La puerta fue caballerosamente abierta para ella y no pudo más que sonrojarse al pensar en lo que, no muy lejanamente, harían en la gran cama que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación. _

―_Supongo que debes de estar cansada ¿no? Deberías recostarte a dormir―las palabras de Sasuke la aliviaron, pero en igual medida la decepcionaron. Ella pensó que ese día habría más "acción". _

― _¿Dónde está el baño?―le pregunto. Había tomado una decisión y no se echaría atrás. Solo le señalo una hermosa puerta tallada que se encontraba al otro extremo de la habitación. Tomo una pequeña maleta y se encamino a la puerta señalada. Él solo la miro curioso. _

_Suspiro. Estaba nerviosa por lo que haría, pero no se retractaría de su decisión. Abrió la maleta y saca la "prenda" color rojo escarlata con encaje negro. Era un Baby doll que Tenten le había regalado en la despedida de solera que le habíamos organizado un día antes de la boda. Constaba de dos piezas: La parte de arriba en la zona de los senos era solo de encaje negro muy trasparente y la caída era de tela roja que formaba dos pequeños holanes; la parte de abajo solo era una pequeña tanga roja con encaje negro alrededor._

_Cuando hubo terminado de arreglarse y tranquilizarse, tomo valor y salió del baño. _

_Sasuke estaba recostado en la cama y cuando vio a Hinata salir del baño, casi se va de bruces. Ella camino de manera sensual hasta llegar a la cama y sentarse en ella de manera elegante. Estaba muy nerviosa, pero tenía que verse segura si quería que su plan funcionara. _

― _¿Qué pretendes, Hinata? ―le pregunto Sasuke con voz ronca y deseosa._

_No le respondió solo se arrastro por la cama hasta llegar a él y plantarle un beso en los labios. Recibió el beso de buen grado y lo profundizo al pasar su lengua por el labio inferior de Hinata y pedir acceso a la cavidad bucal de su mujer. Porque si ¡ahora era SU mujer! y nadie podía cambiar eso. _

_Se separaron cuando sintieron que les falto el aire. Hinata al ver que Sasuke se volvía a recostar no perdió el tiempo y se coloco encima de él. La miro sorprendido._

― _¿Estás segura? ―le dijo con precaución ―Si aun no estás lista puedo esperar, lo último que quiero es que te sientas obligada y…― lo corto al poner un dedo sobre sus labios y así poder callarlo. Lo beso dándole su respuesta. _

_No desaprovecho la oportunidad y cambio las posiciones ahora colocándose él sobre ella. La beso con calma y pasión trasmitiéndole todo el deseo y amor que sentía por ella. Acariciaba su blanca y tersa piel hasta donde se los permitían las prendas que ella traía puestas, las cuales no eran de gran tamaño, apenas y cubrían lo justo y necesario. _

_Se encontraba feliz. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió deseada. Siempre se creyó inferior a los demás, aun a pesar de que yo le dije muchas veces que era la chica más hermosa, que algún hombre, tendría el placer de conocer. _

_Todo pasó en calma, todo siempre lleno de amor y pasión._

_Entre caricias y suspiros consumaron su amor. _

_Con uno que otro "te amo" llenos de fervor._

_Ojala todo ese amor y fervor profesado hubiese durado por siempre, pero la vida a veces están oscura y retorcida, que nos da la más horrible de las sorpresas. Siempre de las personas que menos esperamos._

_._

_._

_._

_**Continuara...**  
_

* * *

_Bueno aquí la primera parte de este Song-Fic. Les juro que el siguiente capitulo sera el mas emocionante. Quizás mañana o el lunes suba la segunda parte._

_Gracias por leer. No olviden su review, que les aseguro es la mejor recompensa._

_Kisses!_

_sasuhina.18_


	2. Buscando una esperanza

**Holaaa! Bueno eme aquí con el segundo capi, que no sera el ultimo, lo sé, lo sé, dije que este seria el final, pero es que no lo pude evitar se alargo un poquito más y pues decidí darle otro capitulo más de vida a esta historia. Así que ahora se ha convertido en un Song-Fic/Three- shot u.u ****La historia va a estar narrada en primera persona, aunque habrá partes donde esta como narrador-observador, osea, tercera persona.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del gran mangaka Masashi Kishimoto-sama. La letra de la canción es de Porta. Solo la trama es mía.**

**Este capi va dedicado a alguien muy especial: Kathleen-14  
**

**Aclaraciones:**

**-Hablan-  
"_Piensan"  
Recuerdan_**

**_Disfruten..._**

* * *

**La Bella y la Bestia**

(_Buscando una esperanza_)

_Habían pasado cinco años desde que nos graduamos de la preparatoria y un año de la universidad. Ya todos nos habíamos casado. Sakura y Naruto incluso tenían un hijo al cual nombraron Minato, en honor al fallecido padre del antes mencionado. _

_Sakura y yo nos graduamos en medicina, aunque cada quien se especializo en diferentes ramas: ella en cardiología y yo en neurología. Los misterios de la mente humana eran mi más grande pasión. Hinata se recibió de educadora, siempre había adorado a los niños. Tenten, bueno ella era otra historia: unos años después de graduarnos de la preparatoria abrió un dojo especializado en las artes marciales combinadas con armas. Siempre trate de no irme a parar por ahí: no fuera que saliera herida en plena clase. _

_Mi amado Shikamaru trabajaba en la bolsa de valores, su gran mente estratégica lo había llevado a ser él presidente de ésta, en tan solo medio año de haber entrado a trabajar ahí. Neji había tomado el control de las empresas Hyuuga y la había hecho crecer más en el poco tiempo que llevaba al mando. Naruto ahora era un gran abogado, miembro de un bufete muy prestigioso, del cual era dueña su abuela, Tsunade. Y Sasuke, él había logrado cumplir su sueño de ser el presidente de la empresa de su padre, aunque no fue del modo que él hubiese deseado. _

_Un año después de que se casara, Itachi cayó en cama sorprendiéndonos a todos: él era un hombre muy vital y fuerte, que aunque se viese cansado, siempre mostraba serenidad. Todos pensamos que solo era cansancio por sobrecargarse a la hora de trabajar, pero cuando vimos que no se recuperaba después de unos días, nos preocupamos. Mikoto prácticamente lo llevo a rastras al hospital donde le realizaron muchos estudios para saber qué era lo que estaba ocasionando el desgaste de Itachi. Los resultados no fueron alentadores._

_Estaba muriendo: tenía leucemia._

_Eso devasto a la familia Uchiha ¿Quién hubiese pensado que el gran Itachi Uchiha acabaría así? Nadie, absolutamente nadie, nos esperábamos una noticia de tal magnitud. Trataron con quimioterapias, radioterapias y un gran etcétera de tratamientos, pero no se pudo hacer nada: la enfermedad ya estaba muy avanzada, solo quedaba esperar. _

_Y entonces lo inevitable pasó. _

_Itachi murió un día nublado en la tranquilidad de su cuarto, siempre rodeado de los suyos. Obviamente nuestras familias fueron a dar el pésame. Era una lástima que alguien como Itachi se hubiese esfumado de este mundo._

_Durante el entierro, fue que vi por primera vez llorar a Sasuke Uchiha. No era para menos: había perdido a la persona que más admiraba en el mundo; perdió a su amado hermano mayor. Lo reconfortante es que tenia a Hinata junto a él siempre apoyándolo. Siempre dándole fuerzas para seguir hacia delante. _

_Esa fue la primera vez que le dije adiós a un amigo. _

**Pero el tiempo pasa****  
****y las relaciones se agotan****  
****se cansan,****  
****ella ni lo nota****  
****por que esta ciega,****  
****ciega de amor**

_Un día fui a visitar a Hinata. Sasuke había decidido que vivirían aparte, no quería estar en la mansión de sus padres, donde aun perduraba el recuerdo de su hermano. _

_Me estacione fuera de la gran casa y cuando toque una empleada me abrió. Camine hacia la sala donde me dijo la señorita que esperara mientras iba a avisarle a su señora que me encontraba ahí. Después de unos minutos esperando vi entrar a Hinata a la estancia: se veía demacrada y triste. Mi primera reacción fue la de correr a ella y abrazarla. _

― _¿Qué te paso, Hina? ¿Sasuke te hizo algo? ―ella no respondió y lloro en mi pecho hasta que se tranquilizo. Me dolía verla en ese estado. ― Hinata, respóndeme. Estas asustándome ―la lleve al sillón más cercano._

―_Estoy muy triste, Ino ―la mire interrogant__e ―__. Hoy me pelee con Sasuke. Me reclamo que ya casi no paso tiempo en la casa; que solo ando ensimismada en mi trabajo, ¡amo trabajar con niños! Tú más que nadie lo sabes ¿verdad? ―solo asentí―Pero de cierta manera él tiene razón: últimamente casi no nos vemos, ya sea por su trabajo o el mío. Y cuando estamos juntos, nos encontramos tan cansados, que a veces ni las buenas noches nos damos.―bajo el rostro cabizbaja._

― _¿Y qué paso después? ¿Tú que le respondiste? ―le pedía a los dioses que no hubiera cometido una estupidez._

―_Pues hablamos y…―la mire insistent__e ―__ llegamos al acuerdo de que dejaría mi empleo. _

― _¿Qu-que hiciste qué? Hinata estas consciente de lo que me acabas de decir ¿verdad?―no podía ser, mi amiga había renunciado a su sueño, solo por el capricho de su esposo― ¿Cómo es posible que lo permitieras? ―le dije alterada. _

―_Es que él tiene razón, Ino: lo he descuidado mucho ―fruncí el ceño, ella me sonrió tratando de tranquilizarme―. Además quiero empezar a ser más hogareña. Cuando era niña siempre soñé con ser la esposa perfecta._

―_No es necesario serlo, Hinata. Pero incluso si lo quisieras podrías ser la esposa perfecta, aun si trabajas―la tome del rostro para que me mirara directamente ― Por ejemplo: Shikamaru y yo trabajamos, pero aun así tenemos un buen equilibrio; nos importa el trabajo, pero también nuestra relación._

―_Sí, lo sé, pero es que a ti todo te sale bien―en su rostro se formo una sonrisa nada sincera, esta era de lejos la peor sonrisa de Hinata__ ―. Pero lo que me reconforta es que podre estar más con Sasuke y también contigo― ahora su sonrisa si era real. _

― _¿Estás segura, Hina? Digo, amas demasiado tu trabajo__, quizás si hablas con Sasuke, puedan llegar a un acuerdo ―le hable tranquilamente, pero en realidad estaba que me llevaba la fregada. Ósea, según yo sabía, el hecho de privar a una mujer de su libre expresión, era violencia. Decidí seguir escarbando en el asunto― ¿Solo pelearon, Hinata? ¿No paso a mayores?―se me quedo viendo raro._

― _¿Qué insinúas, Ino? ―la luz llego a su mente y me miro sorprendida ― ¿¡Estas preguntando si Sasuke me ha golpeado!? ―me grito encolerizada._

― _¡Cálmate! ―yo también le grite, eso me ganaba por andar de idiota preocupándome por los demás― ¡Solo te preguntaba por si acaso ¿sí?! ―me calme y la mire tiernament__e ―No era para que te molestaras: lo único que hago es preocuparme por ti―__ sus ojos se volvieron tristes y se acerco a mí. Rodeo mi cintura y me abrazo fuertemente. _

―_Lo siento mucho, Ino― su voz se escuchaba quebrada―. Pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, el hecho de que Sasuke y yo hayamos discutido, no quiere decir que me golpeara. Solo pasamos por un mal momento, después todo volverá a la normalidad. ―la mire resignada._

―_Está bien, te creo― fue lo último que dije. Estuve un rato más en su casa y después me retire: mí querido esposo me estaría esperando en casa._

_Tenía la esperanza de que la crisis matrimonial de Hinata y Sasuke se arreglara. Pero por más que rece, mis suplicas jamás fueron escuchadas. _

**Pero él no aguanta la monotonía****  
****ya no quería ser dueño de una sola tía****  
****o eso le decía a sus colegas de copas:**

― "**Suelo irme con otras, pero ella ni lo nota" **_―es lo que dijo un día Sasuke, mientras bebía en un bar después de una extenuante jornada laboral. En sus piernas se encontraba un despampánate pelirroja, la cual acariciaba su torso con descaro. _

― _¿No crees que eres muy injusto con tu esposa, Sasuke?―le pregunto Juugo, un socio de la empresa. Él solo se le quedo viendo feo._

―_No te metas en mis asuntos, sabes que detesto que hables de "ella" en mi presencia y más cuando me estoy divirtiendo―dijo antes de besar a la chica que estaba sobre él. _

―_Sí que eres un descarado, Sasuke: tu esposa esperándote en casa y tú aquí flirteando con tu secretaria. ―una sonrisa burlona se formo en el rostro de Suigetsu Hozuki, otro socio y compañero de Sasuke. _

_Frunció el ceño y se levanto molesto, casi tirando a la chica en el proceso. _

―_Vámonos de aquí, Karin―jaloneo a la pelirroja de la muñeca, ella solo se dejo hacer. Desaparecieron de la vista de los otros dos individuos. Ellos sabían cuál era el destino de Sasuke: un cuarto de hotel. _

―_Su esposa me da lástima, Juugo. _

―Se preguntaran como es que me entere de lo que hacia Sasuke ¿no? ―les dije a las personas del grupo de ayuda ―. Bueno, tengo muchos métodos para conseguir información y más cuando se trata de hombres: sacarle información a Suigetsu, no es la cosa más difícil del mundo―ese idiota me había sido de mucha utilidad. Era fácil de intimidar y más cuando lo amenazas con decirle a los demás de su "pequeño" problema en la parte baja de su cintura. Me entere de esto gracias a una compañera de trabajo. Jamás creí que me fuera de ayuda. ―Regresemos al relato…

**Bella estaba ciega****  
****pero no era tonta,****  
****ya dudaba  
¿Cuántas noches sola?****  
****¡Hasta altas horas de la madrugada!**

_Hinata caminaba como león enjaulado dentro de su habitación, estaba muy preocupada. Ya pasaba de las dos de la mañana y Sasuke ni sus luces. Era la decima vez en el mes en la que no llegaba temprano a casa, sino hasta pasadas las tres. A esas alturas estaba tan cansada que en cualquier momento caería rendida sobre la cama. _

_Se sentía insegura ¿y si él la estaba engañando? Sacudió la cabeza. No tenia por que dudar de él, quizás solo tenía mucho trabajo y por eso había estado llegando tarde. No sería capaz de hacerle tal bajeza, era demasiado bueno para engañarla. Además, todos los días antes de irse a trabajar le daba un beso en los labios y le decía un "te amo", antes de cruzar la puerta. _

_Pero si la engañaba, quizás, solo quizás, tendría justificación, ya que ella no era muy bonita que digamos, o al menos eso creía ella. No se sentía –aun- lo suficientemente buena para Sasuke. Pero no iba a precipitarse: confiaría en él. _

_No supo en qué momento se quedo dormida. Se despertó al sentir movimiento en la cama; volteo a ver el reloj: eran las cuatro y veinte de la mañana. Ahora ya se sentía más tranquila porque su marido había llegado a casa. Pero también sintió una opresión en el pecho…aun dudaba. _

**La primera vez fue la más dolorosa,****  
****te regalo una infidelidad por cada rosa****  
****y es que el perdón será tu debilidad****  
****pero lo que pasa una vez****  
****siempre sucede una vez mas**

_Unos días después de que Sasuke llegara tarde a casa por última vez. Se presentó en su mansión para comer, sorprendiendo a Hinata, la cual esperaba llegara hasta ya entrada la noche, como todos los días._

_Estaba muy contenta: todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad… No podía estar más equivocada. _

_Él solo se presento para aparentar, si seguía llegando tarde, ella podía empezar a sospechar que la engañaba… No estaba muy lejos de la realidad. _

_Se acerco sonriente hacia ella con una hermosa rosa roja entre sus manos, se la entrego y le plato un beso en los labios. Ella lo recibió gustosa, pero lo corto al darse cuenta de algo. _

― _¿Qué sucede?―le pregunto Sasuke. Ella solo negó con la cabeza y le sonrió._

_Cuando alzo la cabeza para mirarlo, sus sospechas se confirmaron. _

―_Nada, voy ir a ver si ya está la comida―se alejo a pasos apresurados. _

_Camino hasta estar lo suficientemente alejada de la sala y se recargo en la primera pared que toco su espalda. Se deslizo poco a poco hasta llegar al piso. Tomo su cabeza entre sus manos y de sus ojos empezaron a salir lagrimas de amargura. La rosa que tenía en sus manos la lastimaba, pues las espinas no habían sido cortadas: la herían al igual que quien se la había dado. Qué ironía, sentía que en su corazón se clavaban muchas de esas. _

_Cuando él la beso sintió un olor a perfume, quiso ignorarlo, pero no pudo: era muy fuerte. La loción no era la que él usaba ni tampoco la de ella misma. Y con pesar se dio cuenta que era el de una mujer. Era demasiado dulzón para que fuera la de un hombre._

_No quiso sacar conclusiones, pero cuando se separo de él y lo miro de frente; en el trayecto de su pecho a la cara, su mirada se poso en el cuello de la camisa de su marido: tenía una pequeña mancha de labial rojo. Ahí fue cuando su mundo se derrumbo. Ya no había sospechas, todo estaba confirmado. _

_Cuando se hubo tranquilizado y arreglado para que nadie sospechara que había estado llorando, camino hacia la cocina y ordeno a las empleadas que sirvieran la mesa. _

_La comida fue una tortura. Tuvo que hacerse la desentendida cuando vio a Sasuke con otra camisa: se la había cambiado. Seguramente se dio cuenta de la pequeña mancha de labial. _

_Él trataba de entablar una plática cortés y amena, y por supuesto ella le respondía con tranquilidad: tenía que aparentar que no se había dado cuenta de su pequeño desliz. _

_Jamás en su vida se sintió tan degradada. Nunca creyó que Sasuke le pagara así: ella había sacrificado muchas cosas de su vida por él. Lo peor era que… lo seguía amando. Lo perdonaría en silencio, aunque sabía, podría volver a suceder. _

**Este cuento no es eterno****  
****debo salir, ponerle un fin****  
****ser más fuerte que esa bestia****  
****Debo salir****  
****Quiero vivir****  
****Quiero vivir**

_Muchas veces quiso salir corriendo. El tener que soportar saber que Sasuke llegaba tarde a casa, porque se había estado revolcando con otras, le revolvía el estomago. Pero aun así nunca se fue. _

_Ni siquiera cuando un día lo fue a visitar a su oficina y lo vio teniendo relaciones con su secretaria. Estaban tan ensimismados en su "asunto", que no se dieron cuenta del sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Cuando dio la vuelta y se marcho con la frente en alto; los empleados solo la veía con lastima. No soltó ni una lagrima hasta que llego a su casa. _

_Ese día se dio cuenta que su relación ya no tenía solución. _

**Hay tantas cicatrices, ya no puedo más  
me duelen las entrañas  
de tanto sangrar…  
No existe un maquillaje que pueda tapar  
este moretón que es mi corazón**

_Los días de sufrimiento y angustia se hacían cada vez más frecuentes ¿Qué había hecho para merecer eso? Se puso a analizar y se dio cuenta que ella no había cometido ninguna equivocación, es más, quizás su único error fue el de haber dado todo de ella: había renunciado a su vida de soltera para casarse con él; renunció a la libertad de salir a fiestas con sus amigos; renunció al apellido Hyuuga; renunció a su trabajo para pasar más tiempo con él. ¿Qué había pasado?_

_Y entonces, solo entonces, se dio cuenta que prácticamente, renuncio al mundo por estar con él; y solo hasta ese momento cayó en la obviedad de que ya no era feliz y quizás nunca lo fue. Por que cuando una persona ama a otra no la hace sufrir ¿verdad? _

_Su corazón, que una vez fue la más esplendida rosa, ahora se marchitaba lentamente, muriendo como las hojas en otoño. _

**Ya no sé cuánto tiempo más podre aguantar****  
****ya no me quedan lagrimas para llorar****  
****el peso de estos años me dobla la edad****  
****¡En cada rincón tengo un bofetón!**

_Iba llegando a su casa y se encontraba muy agotada, pero feliz._

_Ese día había decidido ir a mi casa a visitarme, últimamente yo no había podido frecuentarla mucho, pues mi trabajo me absorbía en demasía. Me sorprendió sobremanera que estuviera casi todo el día conmigo y más que se viera tan plena y feliz: estaba cómoda. Pero cuando se tuvo que retirar, parecía que no quisiera regresar a casa. Le pregunte qué era lo que la tenía tan triste y ella solo sonrió - como siempre- tratando de esconder la cruda realidad. Se marcho dejándome con un amargo sabor de boca. Me preocupaba. _

_Abrió la puerta de su casa y camino a tientas, pues todo se encontraba a oscuras. Cuando se acostumbro a la falta de luz, subió las escaleras hacia su habitación: quería darse un delicioso baño de espuma. _

_Se le hacía raro que no hubiera ni un ruido en la casa, estaba acostumbrada a que una de las empleadas se fuera hasta tarde, así que siempre había alguien, al menos hasta las ocho. Todo el personal se iba a las seis y media. _

_Siguió subiendo y camino por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a su cuarto, pero se detuvo abruptamente al escuchar ruidos dentro de éste. Se acerco con cautela ¿qué tal y era un ladrón? La puerta estaba entre abierta, así que se asomo. _

_Conforme se acercaba un poco más para observar dentro, los ruidos se intensificaron: eran… ¿gemidos? Empujo la puerta para dispersar sus dudas: sobre la cama, se encontraban dos amantes; que no eran nadie más que Sasuke y la empleada que se iba siempre hasta tarde. _

_Tapo su boca para no dejar salir el gemido de sorpresa que dio. Salió corriendo lo más rápido que podo de ahí y se encerró en el baño de la planta baja. De seguro no se dieron cuenta que habían sido descubiertos, pues no hubo indicios de movimientos dentro de la casa, que demostraran que habían salido de la habitación. _

_¿Por qué? Era la pregunta que rondaba dentro de su cabeza. Ella sabía de las infidelidades de Sasuke, pero eso no quería decir que doliera menos. Lagrimas caían de sus ojos como el torrente de una cascada. Y esa maldita perra, solo era una hipócrita: siempre portándose linda y atenta con ella, siempre tratando de complacerla. Ahora veía el por qué._

_Lo que más asco le daba, era que Sasuke se estaba revolcando con ella en su cama ¡su cama por dios! Al menos pudo haber tenido la decencia de haberla llevado a otro cuarto. Estaba segura que no era la primera vez que esos dos le veían la cara de idiota. Lloro amargamente: se sentía vieja y fea. Había sido traicionada… otra vez. _

**Dime que esto no ha pasado****  
****tú dime que lo habré olvidado****  
****mañana todo habrá cambiado****  
****y esto será solo un horrible recuerdo**

_Deseaba con toda el alma que todo fuera solo un horrible sueño, del cual algún día, podría despertar. Pero siempre que abría los ojos a la mañana siguiente, rezando porque todo fuera un engaño de su mente, había algo que la abofeteaba en el rostro, restregándole, la fría realidad. Diciéndole: no seas ingenua. _

_Siempre deseo olvidar, siempre esperando que todo acabara. _

_Siempre siendo solo una muñeca de trapo. El jarrón que adornaba la casa._

**Sé que me quieres mi vida****  
****yo se que no habrá más heridas****  
****mañana será un nuevo día****  
****Y otra vez seremos felices de nuevo**

_Llorar ya no era una opción. Lo había hecho muchas veces el último mes: no quedaban lágrimas. Sasuke ya no se esforzaba en aparentar frente a ella, más bien, pareciera que deseaba embarrarle en la cara lo indeseable y detestable que se había vuelto para él. Eso solo lograba deprimirla aun más, ya que últimamente se arreglaba con gran esmero para ser hermosa a sus ojos. _

_Que equivocada estaba: ella ya era hermosa y deseable a los ojos de los hombres. Yo siempre se lo repetía._

_Pero aun sabiendo que él ya no la amaba, siempre mantenía en su corazón la esperanza de que al menos la quisiera un poco; que ya no habría más engaños y llegaría pidiéndole perdón. Un perdón que estaba dispuesta a darle. _

_Nunca llegó ninguna de estas cosas. _

**Empiezan las discusiones,****  
****parece que a él no le gustan,****  
****se vuelve insensible y agresivo****  
****y a Bella le asusta**

_Estaba harta. Quería que él dejara de engañarla. Todas y cada una de sus infidelidades le dolían como estacas en el corazón. Ya no podía más. Le daba asco el pensar que esas manos que la acariciaban sin pudor, cada vez que tenían relaciones, habían tocado a otras mujeres. Y ninguna era ella. _

_Un día mientras cenaban decidió confrontarlo._

―_Sasuke ―le llamo, él solo le respondió con su típico "Hmph" ―. Me eres infiel ¿verdad? ―pregunto algo que ya sabía con anticipación. _

_Él solo levanto la cara sorprendido, pero esta expresión no duro mucho en su rostro, sino que cambio rápidamente a una de enfado. No le gustaba sentirse descubierto, aun a pesar de que él no había sido muy cuidadoso. _

― _¿¡Te estás escuchando, Hinata!? ―grito fuera de sí― ¿¡Estás loca o qué!? ―se levanto estrepitosamente de su silla, provocando que esta cayera. Hinata solo se encogió en su asiento. _

**Lagrimas caían, tras un empujón****  
****y el primer puñetazo,****  
**

_Camino furioso hasta donde ella se encontraba y tomándola de los hombros la obligo a pararse. Jaloneándola la llevo hasta la pared más cercana y la empujo contra ella. Los ojos de Hinata se anegaron en lágrimas: la había lastimado y no solo física, sino también emocionalmente. El golpe dejaría una horrible marca. Quiso gritar pero nadie iría a su auxilio, todos los empleados se habían retirado temprano. _

_Lo siguiente que paso no pudo prevenirlo, solo fue consciente de ello hasta que sintió un horrible dolor en la mejilla izquierda y un hilillo de sangre bajando desde la comisura de su labio hasta la barbilla: le había dado un puñetazo fuerte y certero cerca de la boca. _

_Se arrincono temerosa. _

**Te conformas con un perdón****  
****y un simple abrazo**

_Él solo miraba sorprendido su puño ensangrentado. Cuando salió del shock de lo que había pasado, corrió hacia su esposa - si es que aun podía llamarla así- y la abrazó pidiéndolo perdón. _

― _¡Perdóname, Hina! ―le suplico mientras afianzaba el abrazo, ella solo se encogió aun más― ¡Te juro que no quería hacerlo!...―hizo un pausa pensando que más decir ―pero es que tú me provocaste y no pude contenerme. ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Prometo que no vuelve a pasar!―fueron sus palabras de "arrepentimiento"._

**No quieres darle importancia****  
****porque no quieres perderlo****  
****pero sientes impotencia,****  
****y a la vez pánico y miedo**

_Tenía mucho miedo, pero no quería llevarle la contraria, podía ser que si le decía que no y se hacia la digna, le fuera mucho peor. Además no quería perderle, lo necesitaba siempre a su lado. _

_Quería mantener la esperanza de que cambiara. Él no era el Sasuke del que se enamoro y la hacía preguntarse ¿Cuándo fue que cambio? _

_Y como siempre, ella lo perdono…una vez más. Esperando que sus promesas se cumplieran, justificando que él también era un ser humano y se podía equivocar. _

_Pero no contaba con que él era una persona muy defectuosa. _

**No puedes creerlo todavía,****  
****después de tantos años****  
**

―**''Si te preguntan, di que te has caído en el baño'' **_― fue lo que le dijo Sasuke, mientras le aplicaba hielo en la mejilla para que no se inflamara más. Se había puesto morado. Solo asintió._

_Después de eso los dos subieron al segundo piso, pero él se detuvo en una puerta contigua a la que compartían: esa noche dormirían separados. Aunque no era algo que no hicieran con frecuencia. Habían sido muy pocas las veces que compartieron la cama ese mes, principalmente porque él no llegaba a dormir. _

_Esa noche lloro como nunca. Ni siquiera el haberse enterado de la infidelidad de Sasuke le había dolido tanto como lo que había pasado ese día. Verlo actuar de esa manera, era algo que la torturaba, porque ella no se creía lo suficientemente valiente para pararle. Se sentía una cobarde._

**El silencio no te ayuda,****  
****sé que no sabes que hacer,****  
****sabes que fue la primera****  
****y no será la última vez**

_No durmió. Se puso a recordar todos los momentos felices y hermosos que había pasado junto a él: como la vez que fueron a la playa en grupo, después de haber regresado de su luna de miel…_

_El día estaba soleado, Naruto estaba jugando luchitas con Konohamaru y un círculo de personas se había formado a su alrededor: querían ver el espectáculo. Estuvieron así hasta que Sasuke, ya arto de sus niñerías, le metió el pie a Naruto y este cayó estrepitosamente. Perdía el que cayera primero al suelo. _

― _¡Oye, teme, ¿qué te pasa?! ―le reclamaba a viva voz el rubio. ―Iba ganando―le hizo un puchero infantil. _

_Sasuke lo ignoro y camino hasta su, ahora, esposa. La rodeo por la cintura y planto un beso en su hombro, provocando que se estremeciera y los bellitos de su piel se erizaran. Ella deseosa volteo el rostro y le dio un beso muy apasionado, el cual se intensifico al darle acceso a su cavidad bucal. Un carraspeo los interrumpió._

―_Veo que ustedes no pierden el tiempo ¿verdad? ―les dijo Naruto con una mirada picara y una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras revisaba las fotos de su cámara fotográfica. Sasuke frunció el ceño._

― _Eres un maldito, dobe ―dijo antes de separase de su mujer y empezar a corretear al rubio por toda la playa. Después de un rato de persecución, Naruto al darse cuenta que no tenía otra salida, se metió al mar. Sasuke al verlo, solo rodo los ojos y también se metió al agua siguiéndole el juego a su amigo. _

_Estuvieron un rato peleando dentro del agua hasta que llego una ola grande y los arrastro mar adentro. Se preocupo mucho cuando los vio desaparecer, pero se tranquilizo al ver que Sasuke salía a flote. Pero no había ni rastros del rubio. _

― _¿Dónde está Naruto? ― preguntaba angustiada Sakura y como producto de una invocación, este se vio a la lejanía y se escuchaba como gritaba "¡auxilio, auxilio!" Sasuke solo suspiro y dio media vuelta para rescatar a su mejor amigo. _

_Una vez que los dos estuvieron en la orilla, se dejaron caer en la arena y se pusieron a reír. Todos corrieron aliviados hasta donde se encontraban. _

― _¡Diablos! ―refunfuño Naruto, todos lo vieron interrogantes ―Perdí mi cámara, había tomas muy buenas ―esto lo dijo mientras miraba a los recién casados. Sakura lo golpeo por su chiste fuera de lugar: la había angustiado mucho y ahora venía como si nada, diciendo idioteces._

_El resto de la tarde paso sin contratiempos y las parejas se fueron retirando una por una, ya solo quedaban Sasuke y Hinata. _

_Caminaban por la playa tomados de la mano. Llegaron a una zona donde solo había palmeras y nada de seres humanos. Estaban solos. Sasuke la tomo de la muñeca y la jalo haciendo que cayera sobre él, rodo y la posiciona debajo de sí mismo._

_La besaba con pasión y urgencia, sus manos recorrían cada centímetro de piel disponible. Cada vez que estaban juntos, era como estar en la gloria: nada importaba, solo ellos dos. Se fueron desprendiendo de sus ropas y poco a poco quedaron desnudos. _

_Solo hasta ese momento Hinata se dio cuenta de lo que estaban a punto de hacer en plena playa. Pero no le importo mucho. Si se metían en problemas, no importaba. Nada importaba mientras estuviera junto a Sasuke: podía hacer caer estrellas del cielo si así lo quisiera. A su lado nada era imposible. _

_Y así, a la luz de la hermosa luna llena, como único testigo, hicieron el amor en la playa. Ese fue uno de los días más felices de su vida… _

_Pero ahora todo era diferente, ya nada era igual._

_Y por más que le costara admitirlo, sabía que esa solo iba a ser una de tantas veces: porque ahora vivía junto a una Bestia. _

_Al siguiente día, decidí ir a visitar a Hinata: había algo en mi pecho que se estrujaba y no me dejaba estar tranquila. _

_Cuando llegue a la puerta y toque, nadie me abrió. Eso se me hizo muy raro: en esa casa siempre había personal de sobra. Seguí insistiendo con el timbre, no me iría de ahí hasta no ver a mi amiga. Después de diez minutos de espera, la puerta por fin se abrió, pero no esperaba encontrarme con lo que vi._

_Hinata tenía un enorme moretón en su mejilla izquierda y su labio estaba roto. Pensé lo peor y no estaba muy lejos de la realidad._

― _¿¡Qué te paso!? ― le pregunte muy alterada mientras la empujaba dentro de la casa. No me contesto― ¡Hinata, responde carajos! ―la zangolotee un poco para que reaccionara: tenía la mirada perdida. Se zafo de mi agarre y camino hacia la sala. La seguí._

― _Solo me caí en el baño, Ino ―me dijo mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones ―. No tienes porque alterarte de esa manera ―me sonrió, pero no era sincera. La mire no muy convencida. _

― _¿Te caíste? ― camine fuera de la sala, ella corrió a mi encuentro tratando de detenerme ―. Bien, si tanto insistes en decir que solo te caíste y el golpe fue accidental… ―la hice a un lado ―muéstrame el baño en donde sucedió, ¿fue en el de abajo o en alguno de los de arriba? ― me miro espantada al ver que abría el primer baño. Nada. Por más que busque un indicio de con que pudo haberse "caído" o "lastimado", no encontré absolutamente nada. _

_Camine hacia las escaleras y las subí corriendo. Entre al segundo baño y en este, para suerte, de Hinata, si había indicios de que pudo haberse lastimado ahí: había manchas de sangre secas en el lavabo. _

― _¿Ves? Nada ha pasado, Ino, solo fue un pequeño accidente ―aun no me tragaba ese cuento y me quedo aun mayor duda cuando vi su cara de alivio. La mire inquisitivamente ― Te digo la verdad, no insistas ―su tono era suplicante._

―_Hinata, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea ¿verdad? ―le dije esperando que confiase en mí y hablara. Bajo la mirada ―no voy a creerte si no me dices como fue que "supuestamente" te caíste. Quiero todo con lujo de detalle. _

_Suspiro resignada._

―_Está bien ―creí que me diría la verdad, pero mintió…otra vez ―. Bueno ayer en la madrugada me levante al baño y…―la corte, algo no me cuadraba._

― _¿Viniste a este baño teniendo uno en tu cuarto? ―la había atrapado. Pero aun así supo escabullirse: Hinata era brillante. _

―_Es que el de mi habitación está descompuesto y tuve que venir a este ―fruncí el ceño, aun no muy convencida ―como iba diciendo…vine a este baño y cuando iba a lavarme las manos, resbale con una toalla tirada… Sasuke suele dejarlas en el piso―me aclaro al verme reacia ― y me pegue contra el lavabo, por eso la mancha y el golpe ―termino._

― _¿Y tu marido no te llevo al hospital para que te revisaran? ―Sasuke era un completo imbécil._

― _Él insistió, pero yo me negué: no me sentí tan mal ―trato de tranquilizarme, pero fue todo lo contrario._

― _¿¡Estas consciente de que pudo haber pasado a mayores, Hinata!? ¡Eres una irresponsable! ―le grite alterada. Sabía que eso no estaba bien, pero me preocupaba por mi amiga y más que estar molesta porque no se atendió, mi disgusto era por no ser honesta conmigo: habíamos hecho una promesa, la cual ella no estaba cumpliendo. _

― _Lo siento, Ino―tenía la cabeza gacha. Siempre estaba disculpándose aunque no hubiera hecho nada mal. Le levante el rostro. _

― _¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no bajes la cabeza ante nadie, Hinata? Tú no eres menos que los demás ―la abrase. Nunca me había gustado verla triste ―. Si dices que fue un accidente, está bien, te creo. ― estuve un rato más en su casa y me retire, no sin antes haberle recetado algo para que la hinchazón bajara y no sintiera tanto dolor. _

_Lástima que aun no inventaran píldoras para el dolor del corazón, que era lo que en verdad le dolía a Hinata. _

_Le daría mi voto de confianza a mi amiga: tenía que confiar en ella._

_Ese fue mi tercer error._

_Porque por más que queramos esconder lo evidente, siempre al final, sale a la luz. _

_Nada permanece oculto por siempre._

**Continuara...**

* * *

_Bueno aquí acaba este capi._

_Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que comentaron y también a los que no, pero leyeron. Muchas gracias. _

_loka loka: muchas gracias por haber comentado espero este capi también te haya gustado._

_miko: acabamos de descubrir que Sasuke no es tan tierno como imaginabas. Gracias por comentar._

_Nanita: bueno aquí te pongo la conti, que espero hayas disfrutado y te haya quitado algunas dudas._

_Annnni: gracias por haber comentado, espero te haya gustado el capi. _

_DarkAmy-chan: ¡Santo dios! casi me desmayo cuando vi tu comentario, muchas gracias por haber leído. Espero también te haya gustado este capi y lo hayas disfrutado tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo. _

_Floresita: Tenia que dejarlo en lo más bueno, sino no habría expectativa. _

_Korra: Muchas gracias por comentar. ¿De verdad te gusta la manera en que relato las cosas? me halagas. Tenias razón iba por un rumbo triste. _

_Anonimatus: pronto sabrás cual es su tortura, pero yo creo ya te haces una idea ¿no? Si tienes razón Tenten es una indiscreta. _

_TheRusso: Gracias por haber comentado, espero te haya gustado como es que voy relatando las cosas. _

_Kathleen-14: Gracias, gracias, me hiciste muy feliz con tu comen. Ves a lo que me refería del porque iba a ser intenso. Gracias por apoyarme, mil gracias. Por favor no mueras ¿que haré yo sin ti? _

_Bueno un beso y abrazo a todos. _

_Quizás el viernes o sábado, ahora si, suba el capi final. No podre hacerlo antes porque ya empece escuela u.u_

_Se despide de ustedes: sasuhina.18 _


	3. Así fue

**Bueno ahora si he acabado esta historia. Debo decir que me causo una gran nostalgia terminarla, pero como todo, ésto también tiene un fin.  
Este capitulo es el más largo de todos, pues es el final y quise darle la importancia que se merece.****La historia va a estar narrada en primera persona, aunque habrá partes donde esta como narrador-observador, osea, tercera persona.**

******Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del gran mangaka Masashi Kishimoto-sama. La letra de la canción es de Porta. Solo la trama es mía.**

**Este capi va dedicado a todas la mujeres que han sufrido de maltrato intrafamiliar. Recuerden chicas ustedes valen mucho. Nada justifica que un hombre maltrate a una mujer. **

**Aclaraciones:**

**-Hablan-  
"_Piensan"  
Recuerdan_**

**_Disfruten..._**

* * *

**La Bella y la Bestia**

(Así fue)

_El temor se aferraba a su vida como si fuera una lapa. Temía por su vida._

_Dormir era algo que ya no hacía con frecuenta: tenía miedo de que mientras durmiera, él la estrangulara. Los golpes eran algo que se repetía día con día, especialmente cuando ella no hacía "bien" las cosas. Él era un maldito animal que no podía canalizar sus frustraciones y las descargaba con su inocente esposa; que sabía no diría nada. _

_Primero: pequeños golpes en el cuerpo._

_Segundo: huesos rotos y el rostro amoratado._

_Tercero: solo quedaba esperar. Ya no había nada peor. _

_._

_La muerte se restregaba las manos, esperando el momento para darle la bienvenida. _

_Siempre con una sonrisa maliciosa y con una mirada llena de lastima. _

**Créeme, sé que no quieres más problemas****  
****pero no te quedes en silencio****  
****si tu marido te pega**

_Estaba ansiosa. Desde la última vez que visite a Hinata, había algo que no me dejaba tranquila. Sabía que ese moretón y labio roto no era por haberse resbalado en el maldito baño, pero ella era tan obstinada que negaría todo hasta el fin. ¿El fin? No, yo no quería que ella tuviera un final, quería que estuviera en este mundo conmigo hasta que las dos fuéramos unas ancianas decrepitas con nietos a los cuales consentir. Que recordáramos anécdotas de cuando éramos jóvenes y bellas, y hacíamos suspirar a los hombres con solo pasar caminando a su lado. _

_No quería perder a mi amiga._

_Con ese pensamiento en mente deje mi consultorio. Salí corriendo del hospital en donde trabajaba, aun llevando la bata puesta y me monte a mi auto, conduciendo lo más rápido que podía. Durante el trayecto del hospital a su casa, me mandaron innumerables claxonazos, pero no me importó, lo único imprescindible para mí en ese momento, era ver que mi amiga se encontrara en buen estado. _

_Cuando llegue a su casa me estacioné donde fuera, ni siquiera apague el motor y salí hecha una bala hacia la entrada. No me tome la molestia de tocar, solo aporree la puerta y al ver que no me habrían tome la perilla, esperando que se encontrara sin seguro: no lo tenía. _

_Empuje la puerta y entre corriendo, llamando a gritos a Hinata, pero nadie acudió a mi llamado. Me deje caer en el suelo desconsolada ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Estaría bien? Lagrimas de frustración se formaron en mis ojos: había vuelto a suceder. _

_Después de unos minutos perdida en mis pensamientos, escuche unos pasos avanzando desde la entrada. Me levante con la esperanza de que fuera mi amiga. _

_No lo era. En su lugar vi a la persona más despreciable para mí: Sasuke Uchiha caminaba soberbio y altanero hasta donde yo me encontraba._

_Me miro de arriba-abajo y sonrió burlón. Siempre hacia eso cuando me veía. _

― _¿Quién te dejo entrar? Parece que no tienes modales, Yamanaka…―puso una expresión de sorpresa fingida ―oh, lo olvidaba, ahora eres una Nara ¿verdad? ―su sonrisa se amplio. _

_Camine enfurecida hacia él y lo tome de las solapas de su saco. Nunca me había intimidado y ese día no sería la primera vez. El muy idiota ahora era más alto que en nuestra época de instituto. _

― _¡Maldito desgraciado! ―le dije enfurecida― ¿¡Donde tienes a Hinata!? ―no me respondió, solo frunció el ceño ― ¡Te estoy preguntando algo! ¡Contéstame! ―me vio enfurecido. Tomo mis muñecas apretándolas más de la cuenta y las aparto de él. _

―_Eso es algo que no te import__a ―dijo fríamente, viéndome con esos ojos negros. Logro hacer que me estremeciera.―. Mejor lárgate ―me ordeno. Ahora si estaba enojada. _

― _¡No me voy a ir sin antes haber visto a Hinata o al menos saber algo de ella! ―le rugí. Estaba muy equivocado, si creía que me iría de allí, así como así. Camine hacia la sala y me senté. _

_Vi que empezaba a desesperarse: nunca fue muy paciente._

― _¡Se fue de viaje! ¿¡Contenta!? ―me grito, perdiendo los estribos después de que pasaron unos minutos y vio que iba enserio cuando dije que no me iría de ahí sin tener noticias. _

_Su respuesta tuvo el efecto contario en mí: no me relajo, sino que me preocupo aun más._

_Nada tenía sentido. Primero, hace unos días Hinata estaba herida del rostro; segundo, cuando llegue a su casa, la puerta no tenia seguro; tercero y lo más importante, se había ido de "viaje" sin avisarme. Nada cuadraba. _

―_No quieras engañarme, Sasuke. No soy estúpida ¿Dónde está Hinata? ―lo vi con odio, él me regreso la mirada ―. Estas subestimándome. Sabes que puedo llamar a la policía y reportar a mi amiga como desaparecida ¿verdad? Yo también tengo contactos, tu familia no es la única influyente ― el ser una Yamanaka de nacimiento y una Nara por matrimonio, tenía sus beneficios. _

― _Solo vete ¿quieres? ―me tomo del brazo y me jaloneo hasta la puerta. Pero lo que él no sabía, era que yo tenía conocimientos de defensa personal. Hace unos meses atrás le había pedido a Tenten que me enseñara un poco y resulte ser buena alumna. _

_Con la palma de la mano le pegue en la clavícula, lastimándolo. Por consiguiente logre zafarme de su agarre. Me miro sorprendido, pero sus facciones se transformaron inmediatamente a unas de ira.  
Estaba a punto de enfrentarme a la verdadera cara de Sasuke Uchiha. _

― _¿¡Eres estúpida o qué, Yamanaka!? ― camino hacia mí de tal manera, que pareciera que quisiera golpearme. Estire mi mano deteniendo su avance los más que pude. _

― _¡Tú te atreves a ponerme una mano encima y veremos de cuanto nos toca, Uchiha! ―le amenace, pero la verdad estaba asustada. ¿Cómo podía Hinata vivir con un animal así? No lograba comprenderlo. _

_Paró en seco. Sabía que si se metía conmigo, no solo tendría problemas con los Yamanaka, sino también con los Nara: eso no le convenía para su imagen y la de su empresa. _

― _Este día me retiro, pero no cantes victoria, idiota. Estaré atenta a cualquiera de tus movimientos. Solo te reitero: te atreves a lastimar a Hina y yo me encargo de matarte. ―me di la media vuela, salí con orgullo por la puerta y me subí a mi auto que tenía el motor prendido. _

_Ese fue mi cuarto error._

_._

_._

_Una Hinata muy asustada había presenciado todo el show que habíamos dado su marido y yo: se encontraba escondida detrás de las escaleras._

_No me había dado la cara, porque no quería que viera el estado tan deplorable en el que se encontraba: tenía un ojo completamente amoratado, una muñeca dislocada y su labio roto. Esa bestia había vuelto a golpearla y una vez más… no hablo. _

_De haber sabido que Sasuke descargaría su ira en contra de ella, nunca hubiese ido a pelear con él. Jamás abría sido tan imprudente e insensata._

_La golpiza que ese día recibió Hinata, fue por mi culpa y era algo que me reprocharía por el resto de mis días. _

**Porque no le perteneces,****  
****te mereces mucho más****  
****Sobre ti no tiene autoridad****  
****se la das y él se crece**

_Rezaba todos los días por el bienestar de Hinata, esperando que hablara para poder hacer algo por ella. _

_Ese mismo día que discutí con Sasuke, fui a consultar a un abogado. El primero que paso por mi mente fue Naruto. Sabía que sería difícil convencerlo, pues el Uchiha era su mejor amigo, pero Hinata también lo era: no se quedaría de brazos cruzados si se enteraba que una mujer era golpeada, aun si eso implicaba ir en contra de Sasuke. _

_Le explique lo que estaba pasando y él solo se mostro incrédulo: no podía procesar lo que le contaba. Estaba reacio a creerme; era de su casi hermano de quien le estaba hablando y también a quien acusaba de maltrato. Pero después de unas horas discutiendo, se dio cuenta que yo tenía razón y resignadamente decidió ayudarme. _

_Aun a pesar de que estaba dispuesto a prestarme su ayuda, me dijo que no había mucho que hacer si Hinata no hablaba: simplemente no podíamos ir a la corte y levantar un acta en contra de Sasuke. Había que tener pruebas para poder llevar el caso a juicio y el hecho de que mi amiga no dijera nada, era de poca ayuda. Nos podíamos meter en problemas si acusábamos a Sasuke y no teníamos con que inculparlo. Habría una guerra de familias. _

_Eso me enfurecía sobremanera ¿Qué más pruebas necesitaban aparte de las magulladuras de su cuerpo? ¡La corte servía para una mierda!_

_Frustrada y triste regrese a mi casa, pero con la esperanza de que encontraría algo con lo que demostrar el salvajismo de Sasuke para con Hinata. _

_Ella merecía ser feliz y no estar a merced de una Bestia salvaje e insensible. Debía ponerle un fin a esa relación. Él no podía mandar sobre Hinata. _

_Hace años cuando mi madre falleció, ella fue todo mi apoyo: ahora era mi turno de ser el suyo. _

_Por esta vez, quería salvara a una persona amada. No pude hacerlo con mi madre, que murió de leucemia, aun a pesar que le rezaba a Dios todos los días, rogándole que la salvara. Deje de creer en ÉL cuando ella se fue. ¡Pero carajos, era solo una niña de cinco años que no sabía lo que pasaba! Simplemente renegué de su existencia. _

_Y ahora, ÉL era la única esperanza que me quedaba._

_Pero esta vez tampoco me escucho. Pareciera que mis ruegos no le interesaban. _

**No puedes detenerle,****  
****no puedes defenderte,****  
****no puedes hacer más que rezar por tener suerte**

_Escondía su cabeza entre sus brazos, para que ésta no fuera lastimada: Sasuke la pateaba como si fuera un balón de futbol._

_Hace una hora atrás, él había llegado demandando la cena, se veía frustrado y muy enojado; por lo cual, en cuanto le ordeno que sirviera la mesa, salió a paso apresurado hacia la cocina: ya no había personal desde que él la había golpeado por primera vez. Ahora ella hacia los deberes de la casa. _

_Después de unos treinta minutos esperando, ella regreso con una bandeja donde traía la cena del "señor". Sus manos temblaban cuando le sirvió el café y para su desgracia, éste se derramo un poco sobre Sasuke, el cual se enfureció de inmediato. _

_La tomo del cuello y la aventó al suelo donde empezó a patearla sin compasión. _

_Ruegos salían de su boca para que se detuviera. _

_Lagrimas de sangre era lo que ahora derramaban sus ojos. El dolor era insoportable. _

― _¡Eres una inútil! ¡No sirves para nada, ni siquiera eres una buena esposa! ― le tomo de un brazo y comenzó a arrastrarla hasta la puerta trasera de la casa: afuera llovía a cantaros, pero eso no le importo, solo la empujo para que saliera. _

― _¡Por favor, Sasuke! ¡No me dejes afuera! ―gritaba tratando de hacerse escuchar sobre la tromba que caía esa fría noche. _

― _¡Esto es lo que mereces! ¡Vete a dormir con el perro, que creo, es más útil que tú! ¡Al menos él cuida la casa! ―fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y ponerle seguro. No tuvo compasión. _

_Golpeo la puerta hasta que le sangraron sus nudillos. Su garganta estaba seca de tanto gritar.  
_

_Se arrincono frente a la puerta y lloro como lo hacia todos los días. Rezaba a Dios que le diera un día más de vida, porque sentía que cada vez eran menos los que le quedaban. _

_Esa noche, la lluvia y la luna fueron sus únicas compañeras. Y por primera vez, deseo decir la verdad._

**Cada día más normal****  
****pasar del amor al odio,****  
****se convirtió en algo habitual,****  
****otro mal episodio**

_Realmente lo detestaba, pero aun así, no hacía nada por detenerle. _

_Cada vez era más odio que amor lo que sentía por Sasuke. Aquella hermosa aura que una vez la enamoro, ahora la repelía: ya no era cálida y brillante, sino fría y oscura. _

_Los golpes ya no dolían tanto, pero ver las marcas era algo que la asqueaba, como si le dijeran: mira lo que causa tu silencio, eres una estúpida. La esperanza de que algún día cambiara, era como cuando quieres detener la lluvia con las manos: simplemente no puedes, se resbala entre éstas, susurrándote un adiós. _

_Una tarde estaba podando el jardín, pues era algo que la relajaba sobremanera. De repente, escucho como se cerraba la puerta principal de un portazo: mala señal. Apago la podadora y corrió a ver lo que sucedía; era mucho mejor afrontar todo de una maldita vez y no esperar a que la buscarla y le fuera muchísimo peor. _

_Iba pasando la puerta trasera, cuando un grito la espanto._

― _¡HINATA! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁS!? ―gritaba enfurecido. ¿Qué había pasado? Ella no lo sabía._

_Salió de donde estaba escondida y camino apresuradamente a su encuentro, pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando vio que se estaba quitando el cinturón: la azotaría por algo que desconocía. Aunque él no necesitaba un motivo para golpearla, simplemente lo hacía por diversión. _

_Abrió los ojos sorprendida y echo a correr escaleras arriba; sabía que si huía todo sería más horrible, pero no podía solamente quedarse a esperar que la moliera a golpes: esta vez le daría pelea. _

_Él solo sonrió sádicamente y la persiguió. _

_Cuando ya estaba en el ultimo escalón, sintió como jalaba de su cabello, la tiraba al suelo boca abajo y se sentaba sobre ella. Rajó la blusa que traía puesta dejando al descubierto la blanca piel de su espalda. _

― _No debiste huir, Hinata. Lo sabes muy bien ¿verdad? Ahora te irá mucho peor ―lagrimas de desesperación salían de sus ojos, su boca era tapada por la mano de su cónyuge, imposibilitándole gritar. Ya todo estaba perdido._

_Por el rabillo del ojo, vio como Sasuke acomodaba el cinturón de tal manera que la hebilla fuera lo que la golpeara; todo para causarle más dolor. Empezó a removerse debajo del Uchiha: no quería sentir tal sufrimiento. Era demasiado pesado y muchísimo más fuerte que ella, como para moverlo solo un poco. _

― _Prepárate, "mi amor" ―le susurro burlón al oído. En ese instante fue que vio su posible escape: lanzo su cabeza hacia atrás con toda la fuerza que tenia, logrando golpear en la nariz a Sasuke. Éste se llevo las manos al rostro con dolor, quitando presión del cuerpo de Hinata, la cual, aprovechando su momento de debilidad, logro zafarse. _

_Corrió hacia la planta baja lo más rápido que pudo, pero desgraciadamente, no fue suficiente. _

_Logro alcanzarla y tomándola de su brazo izquierdo, hizo que se girara a mirarlo: tenía el rostro deformado por una mueca de rabia. _

― _¡Eres solo un maldita perra desagradecida!― lo siguiente que paso no pudo prevenirlo._

_Fue empujada escaleras abajo. Alargo los brazos tratando de agarrase de algo, pero no pudo. Solo sintió que su cuerpo quedaba suspendido en el aire y como después tocaba algo demasiado duro, causándole un dolor insoportable: se había lastimado con el filo de un escalón. _

_Sangre salía a borbotones de su boca, su vista se volvía borrosa: estaba perdiendo la consciencia. Pero aun así logro ver la mirada de espanto de Sasuke y como corría a su auxilio. "Estúpido hipócrita" pensó antes de perderse en la oscuridad… _

_._

_._

_Ese día me encontraba en el hospital, trabajando mi turno de la tarde. Últimamente llegaba mucha gente con contusiones en la cabeza, por lo cual, siendo yo neuróloga, atendía esos casos._

_Había algo que no me dejaba estar tranquila, como un augurio de que pasaría una desgracia. Mis sospechas se confirmaron cuando vi entrar corriendo a mi consultorio, a una Sakura muy agitada y preocupada. _

_Me acerqué a ella con el pulso a mil por hora._

― _¡Ino! ―tomo una bocarada de aire, desesperándome aun más. Bajo la mirada― Hinata está en el hospital: llego muy mal―no escuche más, salí corriendo en busca de mi mejor amiga, sentía el corazón en la garganta. _

_Aun no sé si fue el destino o algo más, pero logre llegar a la habitación donde se encontraba, sin haber preguntado que numero era. _

_Cuando llegue a su lado y la vi; simplemente eche a llorar y me deje caer de rodillas: en mi vida había visto una imagen que me afectara tanto._

_Mi mejor amiga se encontraba conectada a innumerables tubos y muchos otros cableados, tenía una venda cubriendo su cabeza que estaba manchada de sangre. La ira no tardo en llegar a mi sistema y con los ojos anegados en lagrimas de rabia, salí echa una furia de la habitación: debía encontrar a ese hijo de puta. _

_Lo encontré arreglando el papeleo para la estancia de Hinata en el hospital. En ese instante no pensé y simplemente me le deje ir encima. Mi puño impacto en su rostro con todo el odio que pude, no me compara en fuerza con él, pero tampoco me quedaría con las ganas de darle un buen golpe. _

― _¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL, UCHIHA! ¿¡CÓMO PUDISTE ATREVERTE!? ―gritaba, mientras trataban de contenerme para que no golpeara más al "pobre" hombre._

― _¿¡DE QUÉ ESTÁS HABLANDO, INO!? ―ahora si me hablaba propiamente y no me decía "estúpida". Era un maldito hipócrita. _

― _¡No te hagas el idiota! ¡Bien sabes de lo que hablo o tal vez quieras que lo divulgue ¿verdad?! ―me miro encolerizado. Lo tenía en la palma de la mano― Esta bien, como no lo vas a aceptar, creo que es justo que nuestros oyentes se enteren de lo que estamos hablando ¿no lo crees?― iba a seguir hablando, cuando fui cortada bruscamente por Sakura y la directora del hospital: Shizune. _

― _¡Basta! ―ordeno la directora, eran pocas veces en las cuales levantaba la voz ―Cálmate, Ino, porque si no lo haces tendré que suspendert__e ―me advirtió. Apreté los puños enojada y derrotada. _

―_I-Ino ―Sakura trato de detenerme cuando pase junto a ella, pero la ignore olímpicamente y seguí caminando hacia la habitación de Hinata._

_Estuve con ella unos cuantos minutos, pues luego de un rato Shizune me corrió del cuarto, alegando que no era bueno estar ahí: a nosotros los doctores nos tienen estrictamente prohibido llevar el caso de algún conocido o familiar cercano. Las emociones pueden hacernos dudar a la hora de tomar una decisión complicada. _

_Los siguientes días estuve alejada de la habitación de mi amiga, ya que la directora me había vuelto a amenazar con suspenderme y lo último que quería en ese momento, era irme del hospital._

_Hice de todo para poderme colar dentro del cuarto de Hinata sin que nadie se diera cuenta: quería comprobar algo. _

_Fue a la hora de la comida, cuando casi todo el personal se retira para ingerir algún alimento, que pude entrar por primera vez- después de tres días- a la habitación de mi amiga. Camine sigilosamente sin hacer ningún ruido y me posicione junto a su cama. Se veía muy delgada y enferma. _

_Tome sus brazos y empecé a revisarlos; hice lo mismo con el resto de su cuerpo, descubriendo aquellas partes que se encontraban tapadas por la tela de la bata. Nada, ningún indicio de golpes, más que el enorme moretón que se encontraba en la parte trasera de su anatomía, por la "supuesta" caída que tuvo en las escaleras. Yo no me tragaba ese cuento._

_Ahora no sabía qué hacer, sino tenía pruebas de maltrato en su cuerpo ¿Cómo iba a comprobar que era abusada físicamente?_

_Acaricie su rostro con una gran ternura, temiendo lastimarla con mi tacto: me dolía enormemente verla así. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que despertara y que el golpe en su cabeza no tuviera secuelas. _

_Pasaron otros cinco días antes de que abriera sus ojos por primera vez y no solo eso, sino que estaba lucida y estable: las secuelas estaban descartadas. Era simplemente un milagro que hubiera despertado tan pronto y que además no tuviera problemas mentales. No podía estar más feliz, aunque todavía estaba molesta con ella ¿Por qué diablos se callaba lo que estaba ocurriendo? _

_Era más que evidente, al menos para mí._

_El día que despertó, Shizune me dio unos minutos para que hablara y estuviera con ella. Se lo agradecí enormemente. Entre al cuarto y cuando escucho que se cerraba la puerta, dio un brinco asustada: seguro pensó que era la Bestia de su marido. Me acerqué cautelosa._

― _¿Cómo estás? ―le pregunte. No estaba muy de ánimos para empezar una plática amena y menos formal. El enfado no me dejaba. Ella solo bajo la cabeza mostrando la vergüenza que le causaba que la viera de esa forma. _

― _Bien…creo ―dijo dudosa y con dificultad, pues acababa de despertar. Suspire, detestaba que me mintiera. _

― _¿¡Bien!?―pregunte sarcástica, sabía que la lastimaba, pero ella tampoco era muy considerada conmigo cuando me mentía ―No me hagas reír, Hinata ¿ya viste el estado en el que estas? Yo creo que aun no te cae el veinte. ¿¡Por que no solamente eres honesta conmigo y ya!? ―levante la voz al decirle lo último. Lágrimas rodaban de sus ojos._

― _Ino, por favor, no seas así conmigo…―la corte._

―_No, Hinata: tú eres la desconsiderada. ¿Sabes lo angustiada que estuve todos estos días? Yo siempre soy la estúpida que se muere de la preocupación, porque a su amiga no se le da la regalada gana de decir la verdad. ―la tome de la mano y levante su rostro para que me mirara ― Solo se honesta conmigo; solo eso, Hina.―le dije con suavidad y ternura. Quería que me dijese la verdad y así poder afrontar la cruda realidad juntas. _

―_Yo…yo―estaba expectante, parecía que esta vez sí seria honesta conmigo―…solo me caí de las escaleras, todo fue mi culpa. No debí correr dentro de la casa ―solté su mano bruscamente, estaba completamente enfadada: solo yo tenía una mejor amiga que no le gustaba compartir sus secretos. Baje la mirada cabizbaja; mis esfuerzos jamás darían frutos así. _

― _¿Sabes qué, Hinata? ―camine hacia la puerta ―haz lo que quieras―estaba girando la perilla cuando escuche que algo se caía. Voltee asustada encontrándome con mi amiga tirada en el suelo: había tratado de levantarse. Corrí a auxiliarla. _

_Cuando me hinque a su lado se aferro a mi bata y no me soltó. Lo único que hizo fue llorar desconsoladamente._

― _¡No me dejes, Ino! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Eres lo único que me queda! ―y tenía razón: yo era lo único que le quedaba. Dos años atrás Hiashi Hyuuga la había repudiado: no se presento al aniversario de la muerte de su madre, porque a Sasuke se la había ocurrido irse de segunda luna de miel, exactamente esa misma semana. Los Hyuuga ya no eran su familia y ella no hizo nada por cambiar aquello. Ahora el único que supuestamente, siempre estaría junto a ella, parecía querer matarla…solo quedaba yo. _

―_Ino ¿puedo preguntarte algo? ―solo asentí―__ ¿Por qué somos tan vulnerables? ¿Por qué lo que un día nos hace sentir feliz, al siguiente nos entristece?―me pregunto abatida y no supe que responderle, aun a pesar que era una neuróloga. La mente del ser humano todavía era un misterio, y quizás nunca lo resolveríamos. _

_La abrace tratando de reconfortarla. Me quedaría junto a ella, no importaba en qué situación se encontrara, mi mano siempre estaba estirada en su dirección, brindándole mi ayuda y esta vez no sería la excepción. Tendría todo de mí, porque eso es lo que hacen los verdaderos amigos ¿verdad?_

_._

_Después de unas semanas en el hospital, por fin fue dada de alta. La acompañe a su casa, a pesar de que un aire pesado se había formado entre los tres: desgraciadamente Sasuke iba con nosotras. Pero eso no me importo, lo único valioso para mí era Hinata. No quería dejarla sola junto a ese imbécil. _

_Sasuke se marcho con la escusa de que tenía que trabajar; mejor para mí. Eso me daba unas horas a solas con mi amiga. Estuvimos platicando durante toda la tarde y yo siempre trataba de sacarle algo respecto a su matrimonio, pero cuando salía el tema a colación, ella simplemente se escabullía. _

_Cuando llego la hora de irme, no quería hacerlo. Tenía que darle una mala noticia. _

― _Hina…emm yo…―me vio preocupada ―no voy a estar durante unas semanas en Tokio: me mandaron a un seminario a Osaka ―se espanto― sino te sientes segura de quedarte sola, puedo quedarme contigo. ―le ofrecí._

―_No te preocupes, Ino. Ve tranquila, seria egoísta de mi parte pedirte que te quedaras conmigo, si puedes aprovechar esta oportunidad y ampliar tus conocimientos. ―dijo con su mejor sonrisa. Decir mentiras ya parecía tan natural para ella. _

― _Háblame si algo pasa ¿vale? ―ella solo asintió. La abrace como si mi vida se fuera en ello: sentía que esta sería la última vez que la vería. Sacudí la cabeza quitándome esa horripilante idea de la cabeza. _

_Subí a mi auto y con una imagen de mi mejor amiga diciéndome adiós, la perdí de vista. _

_Ojala hubiese rechazado ese seminario y me hubiera quedado con Hinata. _

_Ese fue mi quinto y ultimo error._

**Bestia no te quiere  
pero quiere que seas suya  
para siempre**

― "**¿¡Si no eres mía no serás de nadie, entiendes!?"― **_le gritaba, mientras trataba de desnudarla. Hace unos minutos atrás había llegado completamente ebrio, reclamando a gritos que ese día quería sexo. _

_Ella solo había corrido a su habitación, pero antes de lograr ponerle seguro a la puerta, ésta fue pateada entre llevándose a Hinata. Desde el suelo miraba como Sasuke se quitaba la corbata y la camiseta: estaba aterrada, nunca la había obligado a tener relaciones. _

_La jaloneo y la aventó sobre la cama; trataba de quitarle la ropa sin mucho éxito, quizás el alcohol lo entorpecía un poco. Cuando hubo logrado quitarle todas las prendas, él también se desvistió. _

_Ese día fue uno de los peores de su vida: se sentía sucia._

_Él no había sido ni un poco delicado, la había lastimado sobremanera, tanto que había tenido un pequeño sangrado: su entrepierna estaba manchada de sangre. Se había comportado como un animal._

_Cuando él termino con su "asunto" simplemente se cambio y se fue de la casa con el pretexto de que iría a buscar a otra mujer que si "pudiera" complacerlo. _

_Esa noche no durmió, pues temía que lo de hace unas horas se repitiera. _

_Violada por su propio esposo…jamás lo pensó. _

**Bella no podía más,****  
****él cada día era más Bestia**

_Unas semanas después de que me marchara al seminario, recibí un mensaje de Hinata que me dejo tan sorprendida como contenta._

_Haría todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para regresar antes y poder platicar con ella sobre lo que acababa de comunicarme. _

**Cuando ella quiso hablar****  
****ya era demasiado tarde,****  
****se dio cuenta que vivía junto al mal****  
****"La Bella y la Bestia"****  
****Prefiero no contaros el final**

_Hablaría, tenía que decir la verdad, ya no podía seguir más en esa relación destructiva. Confiando en Naruto, lo busco y le pidió que le ayudara con el trámite del divorcio. Él, algo triste por lo que estaba sucediendo en la relación de sus dos amigos, decidió ayudarla. _

_Esa noche le dejaría caer la bomba a Sasuke. Pasaba de las dos de la mañana._

_Estaba esperándolo en la sala para hablar con él, entre más pronto mejor. Cuando lo vio entrar, predio las luces y lo intercepto en las escaleras._

―_Sasuke ―le llamo. Solo se le quedo viendo fríamente. Esta vez no se dejaría intimidar: deseaba su libertad a cualquier precio. ― ¡Quiero el divorcio! ― Él solo la vio sorprendido y dejo caer el portafolio para poder agarrarla del cuello. _

― _¡Tienes a otro ¿verdad?! ¡Por eso quieres dejarme! ―ella le dio una cachetada que le volteo el rostro. En otro tiempo nunca se habría atrevido a hacerlo, pero ese día era diferente: si moría o lo que fuera, al menos se iría con la satisfacción de darle pelea. _

_Enfurecido la tomo del cabello y la aventó sobre la pequeña mesita de vidrio que se encontraba a un lado de las escaleras: varios de los trozos de vidrio se incrustaron en su piel, obviamente, causándole un gran dolor. La tomo otra vez del cabello y le asestó un puñetazo en la cara, reventándole el labio y haciendo que se mordiera la lengua por el impacto: hilillos de sangre salían por las comisuras de su boca._

_Una vez que se harto de golpearle el rostro, la lanzo al suelo y comenzó a patearla sin compasión. A cada patada que le daba su vida se iba extinguiendo, bueno, no solo la de ella._

―_Sa-Sasuke…por…por fa-favor…dete-detente ―suplicaba, la voz ya casi no le salía. Había perdido la batalla._

― _¡Esto es lo menos que te merecer por furcia! ―y le pateo la cabeza, dejándola noqueada, aunque todavía consciente. _

_Sasuke camino hasta unas rosas rojas que se encontraban sobre la mesita de la sala, las tomo y se las lanzo._

― _¡Toma! ¡Tus favoritas! ―dijo burlonamente, antes de tomar su saco del perchero y salir de la casa dejando a Hinata a su suerte…_

**Este cuento no es eterno****  
****debo salir ponerle un fin****  
****Ser más fuerte que esa Bestia****  
****Debo salir****  
****Quiero vivir****  
****Quiero vivir**

_Se arrastraba como podía por el suelo, tratando de alcanzar su teléfono celular; estiro el brazo jalando el mantel que cubría la mesita donde se encontraba el aparato: éste cayo a su lado haciendo un ruido sordo. _

_Lo tomo entre sus manos y marco un numero: el mío._

_La llamada estaba entrando, pero desgraciadamente se le acabo la pila en el momento menos indicado: sus esperanzas se habían perdido. _

_._

_._

_En ese instante, muy lejos de su casa, yo miraba mi celular interrogante, preguntándome porque había marcado y se había cortado la comunicación. Le regrese la llamada esperando que contestara, pero no lo hizo; marque a su casa y sucedió lo mismo…nadie contesto. _

_._

_._

_Utilizar el teléfono de su casa no era una opción: apenas podía mantenerse despierta. _

_Se dejo caer de espaldas derrotada: ahora solo quedaba esperar. Ya no había esperanza y quizás nunca la hubo. _

_._

_._

_Un nudo en la garganta no me dejaba concentrar, pues me encontraba estudiando, así que mandando todo al caño, simplemente recogí mis cosas y abandone el seminario. Tenía que ver qué pasaba. Conduje durante toda la noche y parte de la mañana, lo importante era llegar. _

**Tu filo atravesó mi alma en solo un compás****  
****callaste mis lamentos con brutalidad****  
****me has convertido en un triste numero mas****  
****Toda tu frustración fue tu perdición**

_En este punto de la historia ya nada podía hacerse. Mis esfuerzos jamás florecieron por más que me empeñé. Nada podía cambiar. Todo estaba perdido y la culpabilidad sería algo que me acompañaría por el resto de mis días. _

_Él solo la golpeaba para desahogar las frustraciones que acarreaba desde el trabajo y quien sabe que otras cosas; en las cuales Hinata nunca tuvo nada que ver. Ella solo era demasiado buena y también muy ingenua. _

"_Brutalidad" era el segundo nombre de Sasuke y "Compasión" era su antónimo. De él no podía esperarse nada bueno. Era solo una estúpida Bestia que no podía ser domada. _

_Pero no contaba que yo me convertiría en su Némesis. _

_El diablo seria benévolo junto a mí. _

**Es demasiado tarde para ir hacia atrás****  
****no volveré a tener otra oportunidad****  
****seré solo un mal día en la prensa local****  
****pero mi dolor será tu prisión**

_No me detuve en mi casa para cambiarme la muda, solo quería llegar donde Hinata. _

_Durante el poco trayecto que me faltaba para llegar a su hogar, vi pasar muchas patrullas y una ambulancia del hospital donde trabajaba: siempre en dirección a donde yo me dirigía. Eso no me dio buena espina. _

_Conforme me acercaba a la calle donde vivía mi amiga, me encontraba con más congestión automovilística; incluso había camionetas de televisoras y otros medios de comunicación ¿Qué estaba pasando? Avance lo más que pude con el auto, pero cuando vi que eso era imposible, simplemente baje del coche y eche a correr hacia a la casa de Hinata. _

_Mientras más avanzaba, más gente se conglomeraba en la calle. Aventaba a todo aquel que se atravesara en mi camino, solo me estorbaban para llegara a mi destino y conforme me acercaba, más se aceleraba mi corazón. Sentí que me desmayaría. _

_Esperaba salir pronto de ese tumulto de gente: ojala jamás lo hubiese hecho._

_La conglomeración era fuera de la casa de Hinata. Lagrimas se formaron en mis ojos y se derramaban con desesperación: yo sabía lo que había pasado. _

_Salté el cordón que decía "No pasar, escena del crimen", valiéndome una mierda lo que me hicieran por romper sus reglas: solo me importaba verla. Corrí lo más rápido que podían mis piernas, logrando llegar a la entrada de la casa, antes de ser interceptada por varios policías. _

_Me sacudía lo mas que podía, la desesperación no me dejaba tranquila. _

― _¡Señora, usted no puede estar aquí! ―me gritaba un policía, mientras me arrastraba fuera de la casa, pero yo no se la deje tan fácil. _

― _¡Con una mierda YO conozco a la señora de la casa: es mi amiga! ―le grite antes de darle un golpe en la cara y salir corriendo, otra vez, hacia la entrada. Eso me costaría muy caro, pero nada importaba en esos momentos. _

_Me detuve abruptamente, cuando vi que sacaban una camilla con un cuerpo tapado con una sabana blanca, la cual tenía manchas de sangre. Me deja caer de rodillas._

― _¡HINATA! ―fue el grito desgarrador que salió de mis labios. Creo que perder a mi madre no me había dolido tanto, como la muerte de mi mejor amiga. No se comparaba ni un poco. Quizás la diferencia radicaba en que había convivido más con Hinata que con mi propia mamá._

_Cuando regrese en mí, me levante y camine hasta donde se encontraba la camilla: estaba ida. Alcé la sabana, aun a pesar de las protestas de los paramédicos: tenía que comprobar que fuera ella, todavía mantenía la esperanza de que no lo fuera. _

_La realidad me llego de golpe: era ella y estaba MUERTA. _

_Los policías y paramédicos me alejaron de Hinata y me hicieron sentarme en las escaleras de la entrada: estaba en shock. _

_Solo vi como los periodistas y fotógrafos morbosos hacían lo que podía para sacar buenas notas y fotografías: me daban asco. Malditas sanguijuelas hambrientas de fama._

_La ambulancia se la llevo lejos de mi y esta vez seria para siempre. Ya no habría un hasta luego, sino simplemente un adiós. _

_Cuando salí de la impresión, camine dentro de la casa; todo era un caos. Nadie se dio cuenta que entre._

_Había una mesita rota, un charco de sangre que se prolongaba haciendo un camino hasta otra pequeña mesa, donde se encontraba tirado un celular: se formo un nudo en mi garganta al verlo. Pero sobre todo, lo que más destacaba, eran unas rosas rojas tiradas junto a la gran mancha de sangre: las favoritas de Hinata._

― _¿¡Qué hace aquí!? ¿¡No le habíamos ordenado que se largara!? ―esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ya no podía con más ese día. Y ese policía pagaría las consecuencias. _

― _¿¡Y usted sabe quién soy yo!? Mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka esposa de Shikamaru Nara, ignorante ―se asusto al escuchar esos apellidos ―así que más le vale cooperar conmigo ―asintió repetidas veces―. Lléveme con su superior ―me guía a un parte de la casa que no conocía. Llegamos a un cuanto oscuro que estaba lleno de monitores, donde se veían imagines en tiempo real: eran cámaras de seguridad, las había tanto dentro como fuera de la casa; en todos lados. _

_Y ahí me di cuenta de algo: mis pruebas siempre estuvieron presentes. Lo que pasaba, es que yo nunca me entere que Sasuke tuviera un sistema de cámaras integrado en cada rincón de la casa. Sonreí sin alegría, más bien era de impotencia. Todo estaba grabado en ese sistema de seguridad, lo cual nos daba pruebas contundentes y sin fallas. No habría dudas. _

_Vengaría a Hinata. _

―_Jefe ―llamo el policía que me escolto, éste volteo a vernos y frunció el ceño―la señora quiere hablar con usted._

―_Desaparece de mi vista ―le ordeno al otro oficial; se esfumo rápidamente―. Y dígame ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?― me pregunto mientras se acercaba a mí. Me observo analizándome ― si es una reportera, hágame el favor y retírese antes de que ordene que la echen._

― _No se atreva ni a compararme con esas sanguijuelas ―baje la mirada ―Yo conocía Hinata; era mi mejor amiga._

― _¡Ah! así que usted era alguien cercano a la occisa ―afirmo. Odie que la llamara de esa manera, solo fruncí los labios y apreté lo puños._

―_Voy a pedirle que se abstenga de llamarla "occisa": su nombre es Hinata Hyuuga ―le hable golpeado. _

― _¿Hyuuga? ¿Qué no era una Uchiha? ―ese policía era estúpido ¿o qué? Ahora veía porque la taza de criminología había aumentado en los últimos meses: con policías así no podía esperarse mucho. Todos eran unos incompetentes._

― _Es una Hyuuga por nacimiento y el apellido Uchiha es por parte de la Bestia de su "marido". Si va a llevar un caso de esta magnitud, le pido este más informado― estaba furiosa ―ahora le pregunto ¿ya encontraron al criminal? Quiero que lo busquen inmediatamente, no puede estar vagando libremente por la ciudad. ―me vio incrédulo, como diciendo: ¿quien se cree esta mujer para venir a darme órdenes? Aclararía sus dudas ― soy Ino Yamanaka, así que haga lo que le ordeno. Deme detalles del crimen ―empalideció al escuchar mi nombre._

_Se me había olvidado mencionarlo: mi padre es el jefe del departamento de policía. Teníamos gran influencia. No sé como agentes así fueron aceptados; seguramente por contactos, porque estoy segura, mi padre jamás habría admitido a personal de tal calibre. Hablaría con él después, tener policías así era un gran peligro y también por no haberme avisado de lo sucedido con Hinata. _

―_Sí, señora ―acepto― la víctima fue encontrada esta mañana como a eso de las seis, por una enfermera que cuidaba de ella; según nos informaron había estado en el hospital semanas atrás ―asentí dándole la razón ―la revisó y cuando vio que estaba muerta, llamo inmediatamente a la policía ―un nudo se formo en mi garganta, pero ese momento no era el indicado para llorar, lo principal era encontrar al prófugo. Iba a hablar cuando el mismo policía que me había llevado hasta ahí, regresaba corriendo._

― _Señor ―tomo aire ―no se ha podido localizar al criminal: ya buscamos en el sistema de los aeropuertos de todo el país, para ver si ha salido de éste, pero no hay nada. También en todas la terminales de autobús, pero sucedió lo mismo. Ya entrevistamos a sus familiares y conocidos, nadie lo ha visto. Desapareció de la faz de la tierra. ―que rápido se daba por vencido, pero yo no era así: siempre luchaba hasta el final. Camine hacia la salida; ya tenía una pista._

― _Señora ¿A dónde va? ―me preguntó el capitán._

― _Usted haga lo que tenga que hacer. Yo DEBO arreglar un asunto ― y sin más me retire. _

_Cuando salí de la casa y pase las rejas, los periodistas empezaron a bombardearme con cientos de preguntas como: ¿Es verdad que la señora Uchiha se suicido? ¿Tenía una aventura extramarital y por eso fue mandada asesinar? ¿Se cayó de las escaleras y se rompió el cuello? ¿Su perro la destazo? Puras idioteces que me hicieron enfurecer, así que solo los hacía a un lado para poder llegar a mi coche. Me monte a éste y se los aventé para que abrieran paso. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. _

**Y si yo ahora pudiera cambiar en algo tus miserias****  
****daría todo porque entiendas****  
****un solo segundo de mi sufrimiento**

_Lo haría pagar todas y cada una de las golpizas que le había dado a Hinata. Todo se paga en esta vida. _

_Me encontraba de camino al Distrito de Nishimata, para ser más precisa a las villas de Hinohara. Tardaría casi medio día en llegar, pero eso no importaba: tiempo era lo que en esos momentos me sobraba. _

_Era una zona bien conocida por los bosques frondosos que la rodeaban, dándole un toque místico y relajante. Todas las familias ricas de Tokio tenían una cabaña ahí, que siempre eran utilizadas en el verano. Y Sasuke no era la excepción. _

_Unos años atrás, para el cumpleaños de Hinata, el Uchiha le había regalado una cabaña en esa villa: solo yo sabía de su existencia, pues Sasuke había movido algunas influencias para que ese inmueble no saliera en su "registro de la propiedad". Querían privacidad. _

_Así que a la policía le será difícil localizarlo, si ese inmueble no estaba registrado. Pero lo que él no sabía, es que yo conocía de su existencia. Y en ese momento iba de camino a cazarlo._

_Después de más de medio día conduciendo, por fin llegue al sendero de tierra que me llevaría a la cabaña. Conduje otros diez minutos hasta que el camino se termino y me encontré de frente con la pequeña casa que se levantaba delicadamente frente a mí. El corazón me salto excitado: me vengaría._

_Antes de bajar del coche, me asome debajo del asiento del copiloto; estire el brazo y saque a mí otra fiel amiga: nunca salía sin ella por cuestiones de seguridad. Pero esta vez sería muy diferente: tenerla en mis manos era un peligro. _

_Cuando baje del coche, sentí como pequeñas gotas de agua caían sobre mí: se avecinaba una tormenta. Camine hasta la puerta; no toque, simplemente la abrí y me adentre en la pequeña cabaña._

_Dentro todo se encontraba a oscuras y afuera un tromba caía sin piedad; el clima en Japón, cambiaba rápidamente. Camine por en largo pasillo hasta llegar a la ultima puerta; algo me decía que esa era la indicada. Cuando la abrí un trueno cruzo el cielo, iluminando la habitación, dejando ver la silueta de alguien sentado en el suelo._

_ Ahí estaba. _

― _Hmph, sabía que si alguien me encontraba esa serias tú, Ino ―se levanto ―siempre fuiste muy brillante.―su estúpido alago me lo pase por el arco del triunfo. _

― _Eres…―tome una enorme bocarada de aire ― ¡ERES UN MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA! ¡SABES LO QUE PROVOCASTE ¿VERDAD?! ―lagrimas salían sin medida de mis ojos― ¡LA MATASTE!_

― _¡SE LO MERECÍA! ―me grito fuera de sí, mientras tomaba su cabeza entre sus manos ― ¡ME ENGAÑABA Y TÚ LO SABIAS! ―fruncí el ceño desubicada ¿de qué estaba hablando?_

― _¡Eso es mentira! ¿¡Como que te engañaba!? Ella nunca habría hecho algo así―susurre lo último, ya estaba cansada de tanto gritar ese día._

― _¡No te hagas la inocente! ¡Tú la acompañabas cuando se quedaba de ver con su amante! ―me vio furioso― ¡Las descubrí hace unos meses! Fui un estúpido al confiar en ella ―esto último lo dijo… ¿triste? No, eso era imposible, él era un Bestia. _

― _Y según tú ¿cómo es su amante? ―le pregunte._

― _Es un pelirrojo―afirmo―. Un día mientras salí a comer y caminaba por la calle, a lo lejos vi como Hinata iba tomada del brazo de ese pelirrojo. Me enfurecí y los perseguí, cuando llegamos a las puertas del hotel Mandarín Oriental, mis sospechas fueron creciendo. Los seguí hasta el piso treinta y siete, donde se encuentra uno de los más lujosos restaurantes del hotel y ahí te vi. Tú sabías de su infidelidad. Ya no tenía dudas y mi amor por ella se desvaneció. _

_Recordaba ese día. Hinata y yo nos habíamos quedado de ver con un amigo de la infancia en ese hotel y yo aprovechando que la bolsa de valores estaba cerca, visite a mi querido esposo. Había arribado en el punto de encuentro con veinte minutos de anticipación y me estaba tomando una copa de champagne para hacer tiempo. Luego de unos minutos vi llegar a Hinata tomada del brazo de nuestro amigo. Me contaron entre risas que se toparon unas calles antes: a Hinata se le había atorado su tacón en un pequeño orificio de la banqueta y claro, él caballerosamente se había ofrecido a ayudarle. Fin de la historia. _

_Sasuke había malinterpretado las cosas. _

― _Eres un verdadero…―me trague mis palabras―. Su nombre es Gaara; un querido amigo de la infancia y para tu información está casado ―me miro sorprendido. _

― _El que este casado, no le impide engañar a su esposa ―soltó ácidamente. _

― _¡Él no es como tú, Sasuke! ―me daba asco el solo verlo._

― _¡Yo engañaba a Hinata, porque ella hacía lo mismo: quería que probara un poco de su propia medicina!― trato de justificarse, pero a mí ya no me importaba lo que dijera. Le había dado una oportunidad y él la desaprovecho._

_Me hizo explotar y le dije algo que me dolía en el alma: Hinata no fue a la única que asesino._

― _¡Eres un imbécil! ―le grite, mientras colaba mi mano bajo la camiseta que llevaba puesta y tomaba el "mango" de mi amiga― ¡Hinata estaba embarazada!― se dejo caer al suelo de la impresión: la noticia le había caído como balde de agua fría. _

_Se tomo la cabeza entre las manos; parecía que se había vuelto loco. _

― _Yo…yo―balbuceaba, en mi vida había visto a Sasuke en tal estado―, pero quizás…―levanto la cabeza y me miro ― ¡quizás no era mío! ¡Pudo haber sido de cualquiera!― esas palabras fueron la sentencia del Uchiha. _

_Tome con fuerza mi revólver Harrington & Richardson calibre treinta y dos, lo alcé en dirección a Sasuke y posicione mi dedo en el gatillo: solo hacía falta presionarlo para acabar con la miserable vida del Uchiha. _

― _¡Idiota! ― grite antes de presionar el gatillo. El sonido del percusor se confundió con el trueno que en ese momento resonó por todo el bosque. Baje mi mano, aun temblorosa, a un costado de mi cuerpo. Mi respiración estaba agitada. _

―_Hmph, parece que has fallado, Yamanaka ―dijo Sasuke, después de haber salido de la impresión de que hace unos momentos lo apuntara con una pistola. _

― _Estas equivocado: no apunte a matarte. De haberlo querido ya no estarías respirando en este momento―dije con calma ―. Solo que cuando te vi, me di cuenta que si te mataba, solamente estaría haciéndote un favor; mereces sufrir. No olvides la promesa que te hice el día que te casaste con Hinata: si le hacías daño, yo te mataría. Pero nunca dije que tu muerte seria rápida. ―camine hacia él, aun sosteniendo el revólver en mi mano derecha ―. Voy a hacerte pasar tal sufrimiento, que vas a desear ir al infierno, que te aseguro, será más acogedor. Vas a suplicar jamás haber nacido, Uchiha. _

_Después de esas palabras no dijimos nada. Tome mi celular y llame a mi padre diciéndole que había encontrado a Sasuke. Solo esperábamos a que llagara la policía para que se lo llevara._

_La cárcel seria su peor pesadilla y yo me encargaría de eso. _

**Espero que al menos mi historia****  
****no quede solo en la memoria****  
****Y trace una nueva trayectoria,****  
****Que no se repita jamás este cuento**

_El funeral de Hinata fue organizado por la familia Hyuuga: los veía con odio, cuando ella los necesito, jamás estuvieron ahí. Eran unos malditos hipócritas… solo unos cuantos más del montón. _

_Sasuke había sido condenado a cadena perpetua: el asesinar a alguien en Japón estaba muy penado. De puro milagro no lo condenaron a muerte, aunque eso había sido gracias a mis influencias: quería que sufriera. Su desdichada vida sería horrible de ahora en adelante, al menos hasta que yo quisiera. Naruto estaba muy triste porque él fue quien llevo el caso. Le causaba dolor ver a su amigo tras las rejas, pero también le daba rabia lo que había hecho. _

_Cuando vi que metían la caja de Hinata a esa fosa de tierra, me permite llorar por primera vez desde que me entere que había muerto: ya no estaría con ella nunca más; no vería su hermosa sonrisa, que era capaz de iluminar una habitación. _

_Me la habían arrebatado. Y este era el adiós..._

.

.

―Eso fue lo que paso―dije mientras veía como Miyuki y otras mujeres del grupo se limpiaban las lágrimas que se les habían escapado. Mi historia las había conmovido, incluso también a algunos hombres.―. Me entere de esto gracias al diario de Hinata, que ella misma había dejado con Naruto, para que me lo entregara por si le pasaba algo; sabía que podía perecer. En una carta se despidió de mí y me pidió perdón por no haber cumplido nuestra promesa: nunca guardar secretos entre nosotras. ―termine.

― ¡Valla! No sé qué decir, jamás me había encontrado con una historia como la tuya ―dijo Miyuki―. Solo puedo decirte que debes seguir con tu vida. Hiciste todo lo que estuvo en tus manos, Ino. No fue tu culpa que tu amiga muriera y estoy segura que ella también lo sabe, esté donde esté. Y según por lo que escuche, era una persona muy tierna y buena: ella no querría verte así. Debes hacer borrón y cuenta nueva.

Después de esa sesión, seguí yendo a otras más. Esas personas se habían vuelto mis amigas y también me comprendían.

Me sentía bien con ellos.

**Este cuento no es eterno****  
****debes salir, ponerle un fin****  
****se mas fuerte que esa bestia****  
****Debes salir,****  
****Vuelve a vivir  
Vuelve a vivir**

Han pasado cuatro años desde la primera vez que me presente al grupo de ayuda. Ahora era voluntaria y daba pláticas para prevenir el abuso intrafamiliar: mi experiencia me había dado el impulso para ayudar a otras personas, principalmente mujeres.

Hoy estaba saliendo tarde del trabajo: había tenido que intervenir en una hemisferectomía, lo cual me había dejado acabada. Eran como las siete de la tarde y yo ya quería regresar a casa y dormir a pata tendida.

Cuando llegue a casa mi esposo ya se encontraba ahí. A veces creía que él era más hogareño que yo. Nos sentamos a cenar y después de conversar un rato subimos a nuestra habitación para descansar un poco, eso sí, no sin antes haber pasado a la habitación de mi hijo, el cual se dormía temprano.

Había tenido a mi pequeño ángel un año después de que Hinata falleciera. Él regreso la luz a mi vida: ahora era la razón de mi existencia. Le di un beso en la frente y me marche apagando la luz.

Me había dado un baño, pues trabajar en un hospital tenía sus consecuencias: no podía pasearme por mi casa sin haberme desinfectado. Lo hacia dentro de las duchas del trabajo, pero me sentía más segura cuando lo hacía en mi hogar. Todo estaba más limpio. Me recosté en la cama junto a mi esposo y vimos la noticias. Por alguna extraña razón, a Shikamaru le gustaba ver el noticiero antes de dormir.

Esa noche vi una nota que me perturbo, pero que a la vez, de una manera enfermiza, me hizo feliz.

En la pantalla se veía una reportera parada fuera de la prisión de Osaka, había un tumulto de periodistas a su espalda, también reportando en directo:

―"_Nos encontramos fuera de la prisión de Osaka, donde sorpresivamente, después de cuatro años, el magnate de los negocios, Sasuke Uchiha: se ha suicidado_.― Shikamaru dio un salto en la cama al escuchar la noticia― _El reporte oficial dice que no aguanto la presión y decidió suicidarse; la carga de conciencia por haber matado a su esposa, era ya muy pesada pare él._ _Seguiremos informándoles. Reportando para la HCB: Hitomi Chimura" ―_después regresaron al foro donde empezaron a debatir las posibles causas de porque Sasuke se había matado.

― ¡No puede ser! ―mi esposo estaba muy exaltado.

"El reporte oficial" como había dicho la periodista, era solo una fachada para ocultar la verdad: Sasuke no se había suicidado, más bien lo habían asesinado. Pero eso era algo que solo yo y otra persona sabríamos por siempre: Neji había sido mi cómplice y era un secreto que nos llevaríamos a la tumba.

Un mes atrás habíamos dado la orden de que mataran a Sasuke, pero lo que no sabíamos era cuando iban a hacerlo, por eso la noticia me cayó de peso. Me alié con Neji, porque él fue el único que quiso mantener contacto conmigo; ya nos habíamos aburrido de hacer sufrir a Sasuke. Pero yo cumplí me promesa: lo torturaría poco a poco y cuando menos lo esperara la muerte le haría una visita.

**La Bella y la Bestia**

El día del funeral de Sasuke, estaba nevando. Mikoto Uchiha lloraba porque su último hijo había muerto. Fugaku no se presento, pues ir al entierro le daba vergüenza. Su hijo era un criminal.

Muchos de mis compañeros de instituto se encontraban ahí, principalmente los más cercanos, ósea, Naruto y Sakura. Los demás solo estaba ahí por solidaridad hacia la señora Uchiha: ella era una buena madre, que no tuvo nada que ver en el problema de hace cuatro años.

Cuando metieron el féretro al agujero de tierra, todos lanzaron un crisantemo blanco como símbolo de descanso eterno y felicidad en la otra vida.

Yo me acerque cautelosamente y lancé un rosa roja.

― Ahora serán tus favoritas. Nos vemos en el infierno, Sasuke. ―y sin más me aleje del funeral, dándole la espalda a mi pasado.

Mi venganza esta completada.

**Se más fuerte,****  
****camina hacia adelante,****  
****no te rindas,****  
****no te quedes en silencio.**

Acariciaba la lapida de Hinata, exactamente donde estaba grabado su nombre. La extrañaba mucho.

Aprovechando que había ido al funeral de Sasuke, decidí pasar a visitar a mi amiga.

― Por fin ha acabado todo, Hina. Ya puedes descansar en paz…― y así me pase más de una hora contándole lo que había pasado en mi vida últimamente. Hacia eso cada mes, aun no podía separarme de ella definitivamente, necesitaba tiempo. Pero estaba segura, algún día podría decirle adiós.

Me levante del suelo y sacudí mi gabardina que se había llenado de nieve. Era hora de decir "hasta luego".

― Me voy, Hinata, pero no dudes que regresare el próximo mes ―le dije antes de darme la vuelta y seguir mi camino.

Sonreí al cielo. Aprovecharía lo que me quedara de vida, la disfrutaría al máximo. No sabía si iría al cielo, yo había cometido muchos pecados que no merecían perdón, aunque no era algo que me preocupara, solo había hecho la que tenía que hacer: no me arrepentía de nada. Ahora solo compartiría mi vida junto a mi familia y seres queridos.

Dios decidiría si me dejaba cruzar la puerta al cielo y si lo hiciera, estaría inmensamente agradecida con ÉL: vería a mi madre y mejor amiga, otra vez…

.

.

.

**Fin.**

* * *

Bueno aquí acaba esta historia que disfrute escribir mucho. Disculpen que no haya podido actualizar antes, pero como dije anteriormente ya empece escuela, otra vez.

Espero que esta historia, haya dejado una semillita de conciencia en cada una de ustedes. Si esta en sus manos ayudar a una persona que es maltratada, ya sea psicológica, física, sexual o cualquier otro abuso, por favor ayundenle. Les puedo asegurar que sino hacen algo, se pueden arrepentir después.  
Aunque el tiempo pase y siempre te aseguren que no fue tu culpa; que hiciste lo necesario, jamas vas a creer esas palabras, porque siempre vas a repetirte que pudiste hacer algo más y no hiciste. Jamas se hace lo suficiente cuando se trata de salvar a alguien. Nunca estas conforme.

Ya dejando de lado mi sermón de vida...

Gracias a todas las personas que comentaron y también a las que leyeron aunque no hayan dejado un review. Mil gracias por haber leído esta loca historia.

Nanita: jeje si lo alargue un poquito más, pero aquí ya tienes el final, espero que te haya gustado. Besos.

miko: lamento enormemente haberte hecho llorar, pero la historia necesitaba todo eso. Espero que en este capi no hayas llorado mucho. Gracias por ser mi fan.

Annnni: jaja lo volví a hacer. Tienes razón, es lamentable que muchas mujeres sean maltratadas por sus parejas sentimentales, ya que esto no es exclusivo de los matrimonios, todo puede empezar desde el noviazgo, por eso ponte busa. Cumplí tu petición: hice sufrir a Sasuke, aunque me hubiera gustado hacerlo aun más, pero eso ya seria muy cruel. Te mando besos.

Anonimatus: si soy mala jajaja. Gracias por decir que eres mi fan y que soy un genio de la escritura. Ahora tu mente ya no tiene dudas ¿verdad? Espero que hayas disfrutado este capi. Besos.

loka loka: Noooo, por favor no te desmayes, aquí te tengo el ultimo capi. Ahora vas a odiar más a Sasuke, siento hacerte llorar, pero es necesario. Abrazos.

Floresita: jajaja ¿cabeza de Jimmy Neutron? jaja la verdad es que si, jeje no es cierto, pero bueno gracias por decir que te gusta como escribo. Gracias por leer. Te mando besos y abrazos.

saskehina: bueno aquí tienes la conti para que puedas seguir viviendo. Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia. Gracias por ser mi fan. Abrazos.

ania-coug: gracias por haber comentado, siento haberte dejado con la intriga, pero sino lo hacia la historia pierde cache. Sasuke tuvo su merecido. Espero que hayas disfrutado leyendo. Abrazos y besos.

Korra: Me alegra que te guste como relato. Tienes razón ya venia un final trágico, pero desgraciadamente para muchas mujeres es el único final que les espera. Lamento haberte hecho llorar, pero era necesario. Espero que el final te haya gustado. Me encanta tocar lo temas, por decirlo de alguna manera, prohibidos. Gracias por comentar y leer. Te mando besos.

sasuke-sexy-sama: hice sufrir, un poco, a Sasuke tal y como pediste. Si tuvo un final trágico, pero trate de endulzarlo un poco. Besos.

Gene: jeje que coincidencia! Tienes razón: karin es una zorra, pero bueno ¿que se le puede hacer? Si, fue un final trágico. Hice sufrir un poco a Sasuke. Todas me pidieron eso, así que no pude contenerme, ademas ya estaba entre mis planes. Me alegra que te guste como relato las cosas y espero hayas disfrutado este capi. No te preocupes, no va a ser el único fic que voy a subir, es más ya estoy escribiendo otro. Te mando besos y abrazos.

DarkAmy-chan: Gracias, gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer este fic _amateur. _Me alegra que te paresca interesante. Ojala hayas disfrutado este capitulo final, que me quedo agridulce. Te mando besos.

Kathleen-14: Si, si para ti! ¿vas a matar a Sasuke en tu próximo fic o al menos hacerlo sufrir demasiado? Me da la impresión de que te hice odiarlo u.u Tienes razón. Hinata es una tonta, mira nada más como acabo. ¡Arriba las feministas! Gracias por reiterar que tengo talento. Me tranquiliza el saber que el infarto no te matara. Espero que te haya gustado este final. Yo también te mando muchos besitos. Nos estamos hablando.

akaribebe-chan: ¿te quedaste sin palabras? haces que me sonroje. Me da felicidad que ya hayas podido darte un vuelta por acá. Me alegra que te haya gustado todo el matiz que le di a la historia. ¿Mi fan n#1? grax, grax. Aquí tienes la parte final de este fic. Besotes.

Sin más que decir me despido, volviendo a reiterar lo agradecida que estoy con ustedes por haberse tomado la molestia de leer. Gracias. Nos seguimos leyendo.

sasuhina.18


	4. A veces los ojos engañan

**Bueno! aquí estoy una vez más con un nuevo capitulo. Si lo sé que acabo el capi pasado, pero cierta personita me pidió que hiciera un epílogo, para que varias cosas se aclararan, osea, el por que Sasuke trataba tan mal a Hinata. Ademas también les pregunte a dos personas muy especiales y también me dijeron que les gustaría que subiera un capi especial. Así que eme aquí con un epílogo super especial que estará narrado desde el punto de vista de Sasuke. **

**********Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del gran mangaka Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Solo la trama es mía.**

**********Este capitulo va dedicado a: ania-coug, que me impulso a escribir este epílogo ¡gracias guapa! También a dos queridas amigas: Kathleen-14 y akaribebe-chan ¡Las adoro chicas!**

**Aclaraciones:**

**-Hablan-  
"_Piensan"  
_**

**_Disfruten..._**

* * *

La Bella y la Bestia

(A veces los ojos engañan)

Epílogo

La muerte de mi hermano me había dejado completamente abrumado y destrozado. La persona a la que una vez admire más que a nadie, ya no se encontraba junto a mí. Hacia solo un año me había casado y estaba muy feliz, pero ahora el dolor era insoportable. Me daba rabia que mi hermano no hubiera confiado lo suficiente en mí, como para decirme la difícil situación por la que estaba pasando; quizás si me hubiese dicho su secreto, yo habría podido hacer algo por él, pero decidió callarse y morir lentamente. Sufriendo en silencio. Así era Itachi, mi querido hermano mayor.

Tener a Hinata a mi lado fue de gran ayuda para poder superar esta pérdida: en esos momentos, más que nunca, daba gracias al cielo por tenerla. Ella era un ángel y era sólo para mí.

.

.

Los años pasaron y mi felicidad no podía estar en su más grande esplendor. Hinata le daba sentido a mi vida. Muchas veces me pregunte, porque querría estar junto a alguien como yo y por más que buscaba una respuesta, ésta nunca llegaba a mí. Yo nunca había sido una persona romántica y expresiva, a pesar de intentar serlo para complacer a mi esposa.

Una mañana mientras almorzábamos le pregunte algo que me había estado rondando por la cabeza; ya no podía seguir con la duda.

―Hinata ―le llame y ella levantó su rostro mirándome con sus hermosos ojos color de luna. Sonrió ― ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?―siempre había tardado ser cortés con ella, solo asintió ―Tú nunca vas a dejarme ¿verdad? ¿Siempre vas a estar a mi lado y jamás me engañaras? ―me había costado decir todo eso. Vi que sus ojos se volvían tristes ¿había dicho algo malo? Solo se levanto y me envolvió en un abrazo maternal.

―Yo jamás te dejaría, Sasuke ¿sabes por qué?―me pregunto y solo negué con mi cabeza entre sus brazos ― ¡Porque te amo y soy completamente tuya! ―esas palabras se grabaron a fuego en mi mente.

Me levanté de mi silla y la bese con pasión y necesidad: la amaba como a nadie y eso nunca cambiaría ¿o sí?

Ese día le hice el amor de la manera más dulce, demostrándole cuanto la amaba. Pero quizás ella no sentía lo mismo y solo esperaba para apuñalarme por la espalda.

.

.

Un día caminaba por la calle buscando un lugar donde comer, pues estaba cansado y era la hora de la merienda; no por ser el jefe abusaba de mis privilegios. Mientras avanzaba por la vereda, a lo lejos divise a mí querida esposa, pero no estaba preparado para lo que vi: ella iba colgada del brazo de un hombre pelirrojo, muy sonriente por cierto; cada poro de su piel estaba rebosante de felicidad. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando ahí? Claro que no me iba aquedar con la duda y furioso los fui siguiendo.

Cuando llegamos al hotel Mandarín Oriental mis sospechas incrementaron, pues ella me había dicho que pasaría el día junto a Ino, su mejor amiga. ¿Me estaba viendo la cara de idiota y se andaba revolcando con otro? Eso me dolió mucho, ya que yo le había sido fiel. En todo lo que llevábamos de matrimonio, jamás de los jamases, le había puesto una mano encima a otra mujer que no fuera ella.

Con un sentimiento de angustia, los seguí hasta dentro del hotel: quería darle mi voto de confianza.

Cuando llegamos al piso treinta y siete, y entraron al restaurante mis esperanzas se fueron al caño: el sujeto tomo de la cintura a _mi_ esposa y le dio un beso en la frente mientras acariciaba su rostro, y lo peor fue que ella no lo rechazo, sino más bien lo abrazo recargando su cabeza en su pecho.

Lo que veían mis ojos en ese instante tenía que ser una horrible y dolorosa ilusión; mí querida Hinata no podía estar haciéndome eso. Yo la amaba.

Camine un poco más y me asome dentro del restaurante: ahí dentro se encontraba una Ino muy sonriente que abrazaba, al recién descubierto, amante de mi esposa.

Esa perra sabia de la infidelidad de Hinata. Ahora veía que era una maldita hipócrita: primero viene y me amenaza, diciéndome el día de mí boda que no le haga daño a su amiga o me mataría; y ahora resulta que yo no podía hacerlo, pero si Hinata lo hacía estaba bien y además tenía su apoyo. Las dos eran unas malditas hipócritas, que se tapaban sus marranadas.

Con un nuevo sentimiento en mi corazón hacia Hinata, me retire del restaurante. Jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan humillado. ¡Por dios! Yo era el heredero, casi dueño, de Uchiha corp. Cualquier mujer mataría por estará conmigo y yo ya no me haría más del rogar; le pagaría a Hinata con la misma moneda. Basta del benévolo Sasuke, ahora conocería mi maldad y odio en todo su esplendor. Se arrepentiría de haberme engañado y cuando cayera suplicándome a mis pies que la perdonara, simplemente me daría la vuelta y la dejaría atrás.

Con ese pensamiento en mente fui a buscar diversión para esa noche: no llegaría a dormir a casa.

Ese día fue la primera vez que le fui infiel a Hinata y mientras tenia sexo -no podía llamarle "hacer el amor"- con una completa desconocida, sentía como innumerables dagas se clavaban en mi corazón, porque yo sabía que aun amaba a mi esposa y engañarla me dolía sobremanera. Pero ya no había marcha atrás, el daño estaba hecho.

Y esa fue la primera de tantas veces.

.

.

Las semanas fueron pasando y cada vez era más frecuente que no llegara a casa, pues casi siempre me iba de parranda con los socios de la empresa; mientras menos tiempo pasara con Hinata, mejor para mí. No soportaba ver su cara llena de dulzura falsa. Todo en ella era falso, incluso los "te amo" que me profesaba, pero eso no evitaba que los que yo le decía todos los días antes de irme a trabajar, fueran sinceros; siempre se los decía con la esperanza de que dejara la hipocresía de lado y decidiera dejar su doble vida. Que fuera honesta conmigo.

Nunca lo hizo.

.

.

Un día llegue temprano a casa, ya que no había mucho que hacer en el trabajo, además que mi secretaria-amante no me dejaba ni a sol ni sombra: Karin era insoportable, pero tenía que admitir que era buena en la cama.

Subí a mi habitación y me encontré con Hinata muy concentrada en su trabajo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando cerré la puerta. A veces pensaba que su empleo era más importante que nuestra relación.

Cuando nuestra convivencia era estable, yo hacía hasta lo imposible por llegar temprano a casa y poder estar con Hinata: no me gustaba descuidarla. Pero, casi siempre, mi esposa se la pasaba enfrascada en el trabajo y era poco el tiempo que pasábamos juntos. Fui condescendiente, ya que sabía que la pasión de Hinata eran los niños y yo no era quien para detenerla.

Pero ahora todo era diferente: estaba harto de que fuera yo el que se sintiera la "esposa desesperada" y que Hinata fuera el "marido desconsiderado". Todo sería diferente de ahora en adelante.

―Hinata ―le llame, dio un brinco en sus asiento, pues la había asustado. Volteo a verme sorprendida, pero esa expresión fue reemplazada por una de felicidad, "_hipócrita" _pensé ―necesitamos hablar ―me miro con el entrecejo fruncido; estaba preocupada.

― ¿De qué quieres hablar, Sasuke? ―se acerco a mí y trato de tomarme del hombro, pero yo me moví rechazando el contacto. Sus ojos se volvieron tristes y por un momento quise desistir en mi decisión. Reaccione: me había prometido cambiar, además ella solo estaba actuando. Eso me dolió ― ¿Qué tienes? Te noto distante, ¿paso algo en el trabajo? ―me pregunto con su mejor tono de preocupación.

―No tiene nada que ver con el trabajo, Hinata: es sobre nosotros―abrió los ojos sorprendida ― estoy cansado, ya no puedo con esto. Parece que tu trabajo es más importante que nuestra relación…―me interrumpió.

― ¿Cómo que mi trabajo es más importante que nuestra relación? ¿Te estás escuchando, Sasuke? Lo más importante para mi eres tú y nadie puede cambiar eso ―me miro con "amor" y acaricio mi rostro. Para mí, no había mejores caricias que las de Hinata, pero recordé que ella era falsa y por consecuencia sus hermosas caricias también. Aparte su mano y la mire enojado.

― ¡No, Hinata! ¡Basta, esto tiene que acabar de una maldita vez! ¡Te la pasas todo el tiempo fuera de casa y cuando estás aquí, siempre estás trabajando! ¡Así que decide: tu trabajo o yo! ―me miraba en shock y lagrimas se formaron en sus ojos.

― No, po-por fa-favor Sasuke…no m-me hag-hagas decidir ―hipaba, mientras me abrazaba, esta vez no la aparte: yo también deseaba estrecharla entre mis brazos, pero mi orgullo no me lo permitía. ― Yo te amo ―esa palabras dolieron hasta lo más profundo de mi corazón ―, pe-pero tam-también me gus-gusta mi tra-trabajo.

― Ya no voy a ser condescendiente contigo, Hinata. ¡Decide! ― grite esto último, pues estaba perdiendo los estribos.

―Está bien ―dijo derrotada. Había ganado la batalla ―dejare mi trabajo y seré una buena ama de casa, lo prometo. Pero por favor, ya no peleemos.

Y ahí termino esa conversación. Luego de un rato me fui, ya que esa noche tenía una cita con una hermosa mujer.

.

.

Me encontraba en uno de los más lujosos bares de la ciudad, acompañado de dos socios: Juugo y Suigetsu.

Estaba muy entretenido besando a mi secretaria-amante. Cuando estaba con ella me olvidaba completamente de Hinata, ya que sus personalidades eran completamente opuestas. Bueno, no tanto, lo que pasaba es que una era completamente descarada y a la otra le gustaba ser doble cara. En fin, las dos eran unas perras.

―Dime, Sasuke, ¿tu esposa ya se dio cuenta de que le eres infiel? ―y ahí íbamos otra vez con esas conversaciones que tanto me molestaban: odiaba que habláramos de Hinata cuando me estaba divirtiendo.

―Suelo irme con otras, pero ella ni lo nota ―le conteste descaradamente. Quería que ya no preguntaran más, pero desgraciadamente, Suigetsu era un metiche.

― ¿No crees que eres muy injusto con tu esposa, Sasuke?―me pregunto Juugo. Solo me le quede viendo feo. "_Malditos chismosos" _pensé.

―No te metas en mis asuntos, sabes que detesto que hables de "ella" en mi presencia y más cuando me estoy divirtiendo―dije antes de volver a besar a la chica sobre mis piernas: quería quitarme el mal sabor de boca.

―Sí que eres un descarado, Sasuke: tu esposa esperándote en casa y tú aquí flirteando con tu secretaria―una sonrisa burlona se formo en el rostro de Suigetsu Hozuki. En esos instantes ya deseaba matarlo.

Fruncí el ceño y me levante molesto, casi tirando a mi amante en el proceso, poco me importaba lo que le pasara en esos momentos.

―Vámonos de aquí, Karin―jalonee a la pelirroja de la muñeca, ella no protesto. Pronto desaparecimos de la vista de mis socios.

Caminamos hasta el estacionamiento, nos subimos a mi coche y partí inmediatamente hacia un hotel: necesitaba sacar el estrés.

Esa noche fui totalmente salvaje en la cama y no me importo si estaba lastimando a mi amante en turno; lo único que quería era borrarme la imagen de mi esposa de la cabeza.

Cuando llegué a casa y entre a mi habitación, vi que Hinata estaba dormida sobre las cobijas: me había estado esperando... otra vez.

.

.

Unos días después de haber llegado tarde a mi hogar, decidí que iría a comer, pues no quería levantar sospechas.

Me encontré con Hinata en la sala y me acerque sonriente hasta ella, le entregué una rosa roja -sus favoritas- y le planté un beso en los labios; a pesar de que la odiaba, de cierta manera no podía evitar besarla y hacerle el amor. Ella recibió mi beso gustosa, pero luego se detuvo abruptamente y se separo de mí.

― ¿Qué sucede?―le pregunte. Ella solo negó con la cabeza y me sonrió.

Alzo la cabeza y me miro; sus ojos estaban tristes ¿por qué?

―Nada, voy ir a ver si ya está la comida―se alejo a pasos apresurados, dejándome con la duda.

Subí a nuestra habitación y me mire frente al espejo; ahí repare en el grave error que había cometido: tenía una pequeña mancha de labial rojo en el cuello de mi camisa. Me la quite inmediatamente y la olí: tenía un repugnante olor dulzón.

Cuando baje y me encontré con Hinata otra vez, mantenía la esperanza de que no se hubiera dado cuenta de mi pequeño desliz y tampoco que me había cambiado la camisa.

Trate de mantener con ella una conversación amena y cortés, y para suerte mía, parecía que no se había dado cuenta de nada, ya que me respondía todo con parsimonia y amabilidad.

.

.

Tener relaciones con mi secretaria en horas de trabajo, era algo muy frecuente, ya que eso me ayudaba a sacar el estrés.

Pero un día todo fue diferente: después de haberme revolcado con Karin –en la oficina todos sabían de mis aventuras-y caminaba por los pasillos, los empleados murmuraban cosas mientras me veían pasar. Estaba acostumbrado a eso, pues mi infidelidad era el tema de las habladurías, pero ahora el tema era muy diferente.

Harto de que me miraran y señalaran me encerré en el baño de los hombres y me metí a unos de los cubículos. Después de estar unos minutos pensando en el por qué todos murmuraban sobre mí, la respuesta me cayó, literalmente, del cielo: escuche como abrían la puerta y la conversación que mantenían los individuos, fue de mi interés.

―Pobre de la señora Hinata, tener que estar aguantando estas cosas debe ser horrible para ella. Yo nunca le haría algo así a mi esposa―hablaba uno de ellos ¿Qué tenía que soportar mi esposa? ¿Qué le habían hecho?

―Sí, tienes razón. Yo no tengo esposa, pero si tengo una novia a la que amo demasiado, como para hacerle tal bajeza ― ¿de qué diablos hablaban esos idiotas?

― ¿Viste su cara cuando se fue? Me dio tanta lastima, pero a la vez me sentí orgulloso: no soltó ni una lágrima y se fue con la frente en alto. Le debo mis respetos; yo no hubiese tenido ese temple― volvió a hablar el primero. ¿Qué se fue con la frente en alto? ¿De dónde? Y aun más importante ¿Cómo sabia esos dos tanto de Hinata?

―Sí, fue horrible. Imagínate que tú llegaras a la oficina de tu esposa y la encontraras revolcándose con otro; debe ser muy feo. La señora Uchiha es muy fuerte, pero no debería seguir con el jefe, él no la merece ―en cuanto termino de hablar, me di cuenta del porque era señalado: mi esposa me había venido a buscar y me vio revolcándome con Karin. ¡Maldita sea!

Abrí estrepitosamente la puerta y los dos empleados que había estado platicando me vieron asustados. Solo los vi con odio y salí corriendo de ahí: debía buscar a Hinata.

Cuando llegue a mi casa, una empleada me abrió y me hizo una reverencia. La ignore, solo salí disparado hacia mi cuarto, con la esperanza de encontrar a mi mujer.

Y ahí estaba, cepillándose su largo cabello negro. Mirándose atentamente en el espejo de su tocador. Se veía tan tranquila, como si nada hubiese pasado.

―Hinata ―volteo a verme y sonrió. Eso no pudo más que confundirme, se suponía que debía de estar enfadada conmigo― ¿estás bien? ―pregunte.

―Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas? ― ¿estaba en un mundo paralelo o mi esposa quería verme la cara de estúpido? No la comprendía, jamás lo había hecho.

―Nada, solo quería preguntarte ―vi que su mirada se volvía triste y se sentó una vez más en el banquillo para seguir desenredándose el cabello.

― ¿Por qué has llegado temprano? Últimamente casi no te veo, pues casi siempre regresas en la madrugada ―pareciera que con esas palabras ella me restregaba que sabía de mis infidelidades.

― ¿¡Tiene algo de malo querer pasar un poco de tiempo contigo!? ―le dije muy alterado; no me gustaba perder el control de las cosas.

― No―fue su única respuesta. Y solo ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que ella no me reclamo nada, porque no le convenía. No podía echármelo en cara, ya que también estaba haciendo lo mismo: nos éramos infiel mutuamente.

.

.

Estaba frustrado, cada vez la distancia entre Hinata y yo se hacía más grande y evidente; el agujero en mi corazón ya no dolía tanto, pues todo estaba arruinado.

Una tarde regrese temprano a casa, ya que era sábado y la jornada laboral era más corta, además que ese día no habíamos planeado salir de parranda con mis socios. Eran pasadas las siete de la noche, así que la casa estaría sola, a no ser que Hinata no hubiese salido, cosa que dudaba seriamente.

Abrí la puerta y subí las escaleras, todo a oscuras. Cuando llegue a mi habitación y encendí las luces, no esperaba encontrarme con la escena que vieron mis ojos: Akane, la empleada que siempre se iba hasta tarde, estaba recostada sobre la cama con un provocativo Baby doll. Mis impulsos se descontrolaron y simplemente me le fui encima como perro en celo.

No era la primera vez que lo hacíamos, por algo se quedaba hasta tarde ¿no? Ella era mi amante dentro de la casa. Ni siquiera me detuve a pensar que estaba teniendo sexo con la empelada en la cama, que supuestamente, compartía con mi esposa. Jamás lo había hecho, pues siempre llevaba a Akane a otra habitación.

Estaba tan concentrado en las sensaciones que mi cuerpo sentía en ese momento, que no me importo el ruido que hizo la puerta al ser abierta un poco y aun menos, cuando se escucharon pasos apresurados por el pasillo. Quizás todo había sido mi imaginación.

Después de un rato de diversión, Akane se marcho y yo me metí a bañar: odia la sensación de suciedad cada vez que le era infiel a Hinata, aunque cada vez era menos: me estaba acostumbrando.

Baje a la cocina por un vaso de agua y al pasar caminando por la sala, vi una sombra que se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones. Me acerque cautelosamente ¿Qué tal y era un ladrón?

Prendí las luces y no me gusto lo que vi: ahí sentada con la cabeza gacha se encontraba mi esposa; estaba dormida. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría allí? ¿Fue ella la que hizo los ruidos, cuando mi amante y estábamos en plena acción? ¡Ese día había sido una mierda!

Tomándola entre mis brazos la levante y la lleve al cuarto continuo al que compartíamos: sería demasiado descaro de mi parte acostarla en la cama donde hace poco, me había revolcado con otra.

Un nudo se formo en mi garganta ¿era esto a lo que llamaban remordimiento? Solo cerré mis ojos y me fui a dormir.

Ahora sí, todo estaba arruinado.

.

.

Estaba buscando unos papeles importantes de la empresa en los buros de la cama y nada que aparecían. Decidí buscarlos dentro del closet y tampoco aparecieron. Mi última opción era el tocador de Hinata.

Abrí varios cajones y nada; solo quedaba uno y rebusque dentro de ese, pero para mi mala suerte me encontré con algo que marcaria el destino de la relación de mi esposa y mía.

En lo más escondido del cajón me encontré con una carta, que me despejo mis dudas, porque si, aun tenía dudas de si mi esposa me era infiel o no. Esto lo confirmaba. La carta decía así:

_Querida Hinata._

_Espero que la vez pasada que nos vimos, te la hayas pasado igual de bien que yo. Hacía muchos años que no nos veíamos, mi querida princesa, pero cuando te tuve frente a mí una vez más, todos los recuerdos de lo que pasamos en nuestra época de juventud, regresaron a mí, y me hicieron amarte aun mas. Tú siempre fuiste mi princesa y yo siempre seré el caballero de armadura de plata que estará para protegerte. Eres una de mis razones de vida y nunca dudes que siempre estarás en mi corazón, porque una gran parte de éste, te pertenece. _

_Espero que leas esta carta y si lo haces quería preguntarte ¿te gustaría que nos viéramos una vez más? Espero que sí, así que te dejo la dirección en la que nos veremos el próximo mes…_

_Restaurante __Aragawa, viernes 10 de agosto a las cuatro treinta. _

_Procura que tu esposo no se entere, ya sabes que es muy celoso. _

_Tu príncipe del desierto. _

Termine de leer la carta y estaba en shock. Hoy era 10 de agosto ¡Era una maldita perra! Esto me ganaba por tratar de confiar en ella, aunque ya nada pudiera solucionarse.

A partir de ese día, jamás volví a ser cuidadoso a la hora de que no se diera cuenta que la engañaba. Quería embarrarle en la cara que yo también podía jugar su juego y que para su mala suerte, era un veterano en ello, pues en la época de secundaria y preparatoria fui el más grande Don Juan. Tenía experiencia.

.

.

Un día mientras cenábamos, Hinata me sorprendió cuando me hizo una pregunta.

―Sasuke ―me llamo, solo le respondí con mi típico "Hmph", no tenía ganas de hablar ―. Me eres infiel ¿verdad? ―esa pregunta me descoloco ¿Por qué preguntaba algo que ya sabía? Pero yo actuaria como el esposo digno.

Solo levante la cara sorprendido, pero esta expresión no duro mucho en mi rostro, sino que cambio rápidamente a una de enfado. No me gustaba sentirse descubierto, aun a pesar de que no había sido muy cuidadoso.

― ¿¡Te estás escuchando, Hinata!? ―grite perdiendo los estribos― ¿¡Estás loca o qué!? ―me levante estrepitosamente de la silla, provocando que esta cayera. Hinata solo se encogió en su asiento.

Camine furioso hasta donde ella se encontraba y tomándola de los hombros la obligue a pararse. Jaloneándola la lleve hasta la pared más cercana y la empuje contra ella. Los ojos de Hinata se anegaron en lágrimas: la había lastimado. El golpe dejaría una horrible marca. Pero a mí no me importaba nada en esos momentos, solo quería sacar mi rabia; todo el dolor que ella le provocaba a mi muerto corazón.

Lo siguiente que paso no estaba planeado, simplemente alcé mi puño y lo mande directamente a la cara de Hinata: hilillos de sangre escurrían por la comisura de su boca hasta su barbilla. ¡Había golpeado a mi esposa!

Se arrincono temerosa, pues ahora veía en mí a una Bestia.

Yo solo miraba sorprendido mi puño ensangrentado. Cuando salí del shock de lo que había pasado, corrí hacia mi esposa y la abrace pidiéndole perdón.

― ¡Perdóname, Hina! ―le suplicaba mientras afianzaba el abrazo, ella solo se encogió aun más― ¡Te juro que no quería hacerlo!...―hice un pausa pensando que más decir ―pero es que tú me provocaste y no pude contenerme. ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Prometo que no vuelve a pasar!―trataba de excusarme, estaba confundido. Ya no me reconocía.

.

―Si te preguntan, di que te has caído en el baño― fue lo que le dije mientras le aplicaba un poco de hielo en el moretón, para que no se inflamara mas. Ella solo asintió.

Después de eso los dos subimos al segundo piso, pero yo me detuve en una puerta contigua a la que compartíamos: esa noche dormiríamos separados. Aunque no era algo que no hiciéramos con frecuencia. Habían sido muy pocas las veces que compartimos la cama ese mes, principalmente porque yo no llegaba a dormir.

No dormí, pues la angustia y el arrepentimiento no me dejaban en paz. Esa noche me puse a remembrar todos los buenos momentos que había pasado con Hinata, porque sabía que ahora, más que nunca, ya nada sería igual.

Mi matrimonio se había ido a la mierda.

.

.

Los golpes que le proporcionaba a mi esposa, cada vez se hacían más frecuentes. Me sentía herido, ya que las cartas del supuesto "príncipe del desierto" se habían hecho más frecuentes. Siempre que le ponía la mano encima, lo hacía con el pretexto de que no hacia bien las cosas; eso solo era mentira, pues ella era prácticamente perfecta.

Había corrido a todo el personal de la casa un día después de haberla golpeado por primera vez: no quería habladurías. Todo era mejor si quedaba entre nosotros dos.

El amor que una alguna vez le profese se estaba convirtiendo en odio. Mi corazón estaba vacío. Ya no podía amar.

Estaba cansado. Ese día en el trabajo me había dejado completamente molido, aparte que no ayudaba el hecho que mi matrimonio ya no funcionaba. Un día antes había descargado toda mi furia contra Hinata y la había dejado maltrecha. ¡Se lo merecía por cualquiera!

Cuando estaba pasando la reja de mi casa, me di cuenta que un coche estaba estacionado fuera y lo habían dejado al aventón y sin apagar. Fruncí el ceño al ver a quien pertenecía: Ino. ¿Qué quería?

Me baje de mi auto y camine con parsimonia hasta la puerta, la cual se encontraba abierta. Cuando estuve en el interior, vi que Ino miraba la entrada como esperando que Hinata fuera la que llegara por ésta, pero su rostro cambio inmediatamente a uno de enfado cuando vio que era yo.

La mire de arriba-abajo y le sonreí burlón. Nunca nos habíamos llevado bien y cuando la veía siempre hacia eso.

― ¿Quién te dejo entrar? Parece que no tienes modales, Yamanaka…―puse una expresión de sorpresa fingida ―oh, lo olvidaba, ahora eres una Nara ¿verdad? ―mi sonrisa se amplio.

Camino enfurecida hacia mí y me tomo de las solapas del saco. Trataba de intimidarme, pero para mala suerte de ella, nunca lo lograría. Alzo la cabeza y me miro a los ojos; yo era más alto que ella.

― ¡Maldito desgraciado! ―me dijo enfurecida― ¿¡Donde tienes a Hinata!? ―no le respondí, solo fruncí el ceño ― ¡Te estoy preguntando algo! ¡Contéstame! ―la vi enfadado. Tome sus muñecas apretándolas más de la cuenta y las aparte de mí. Odiaba que me dijeran que hacer.

―Eso es algo que no te importa ―dije fríamente viéndola intimidatoriamente. Vi como se estremecía.―. Mejor lárgate ―le ordene. Me miro totalmente furiosa.

― ¡No me voy a ir sin antes haber visto a Hinata o al menos saber algo de ella! ―me rugió. Camino hacia la sala y se sentó.

Estaba empezando a desesperarme: no me gustaba que se inmiscuyeran en mis asuntos.

― ¡Se fue de viaje! ¿¡Contenta!? ―le grite, perdiendo los estribos. Dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente, pues había llegado de repente a mi casa pidiendo explicaciones ¿Quién se creía?

Su mirada se convirtió a una de angustia. Ella sospechaba algo, siempre había sido muy brillante.

―No quieras engañarme, Sasuke. No soy estúpida ¿Dónde está Hinata? ―me vio con odio y yo le regrese la mirada ―. Estas subestimándome. Sabes que puedo llamar a la policía y reportar a mi amiga como desaparecida ¿verdad? Yo también tengo contactos, tu familia no es la única influyente ― y tenía razón. Esa maldita tenia tanto poder como yo, así que simplemente no podía tener una guerra con ella.

― Solo vete ¿quieres? ―la tome del brazo y la jalonee hasta la puerta. Pero yo no sabía que la muy desgraciada sabía defensa personal.

Me soltó tal golpe en la clavícula, que por un momento se me fue el aire: tenía la mano pesada. Por consiguiente logró zafarse de mi agarre. La mire sorprendido, pero esa expresión no me duro mucho en el rostro, sino que cambió drásticamente a una de ira: no sabía con quien se metía.

― ¿¡Eres estúpida o qué, Yamanaka!? ― camine hacia ella amenazante. Estiro su mano queriendo detener mi avance.

― ¡Tú te atreves a ponerme una mano encima y veremos de cuanto nos toca, Uchiha! ― ¿estaba amenazándome? Quería reírme.

Pare de caminar al darme cuenta que si le hacía algo, no solo tendría problemas con los Yamanaka, sino también con los Nara. Eso no me convenía para mi imagen y la de mi empresa.

― Este día me retiro, pero no cantes victoria, idiota. Estaré atenta a cualquiera de tus movimientos. Solo te reitero: te atreves a lastimar a Hina y yo me encargo de matarte. ―se dio la media vuelta y se marcho con la frente en alto.

Cuando escuche que su auto se alejaba; azote la puerta y me jale el pelo con frustración. ¡Esa maldita Yamanaka me las pagaría y muy caro!

Camine hacia las escaleras y ahí me di cuenta que mi "querida" esposa estaba escondida detrás de éstas.

La tome del cabello y la jalonee escaleras arriba.

¡Pagaría por la estupidez que acababa de hacer su amiga!

.

.

¡Maldita sea! Sentía que no me calentaba ni el sol. Había discutido con mi padre… otra vez; y el muy desgraciado me había restregado en la cara que mi hermano hubiese llevado la empresa mejor que yo. Odiaba eso: siempre me comparaba con Itachi, aun que éste ya estuviera muerto. Jamás podría complacerlo.

Me retire de la casa de mis progenitores hecho una furia y me fui a la mía.

En cuanto iba pasando la puerta de la entrada comencé a gritar.

― ¡HINATA! ―gritaba enfurecido mientras daba pasos agigantados. Debía sacar mi frustración ― ¡Quiero de cenar! ¿¡Donde estas!? ―apareció frente a mi toda agitada ― ¡Cuando te llame, tienes que estar aquí inmediatamente! ¿¡Escuchaste!? ―asintió repetidas veces.

― S-si, Sa-Sasuke. Iré a ver la cena ―camino apresuradamente hasta la cocina.

Estuve esperando un poco menos de media hora, cuando Hinata, por fin, apareció con las bandejas de comida. En este punto sentía que a cualquier error suyo, descargaría mi ira contra ella.

Me sirvió de comer con las manos temblorosas y cuando estaba vertiendo el café en la taza, derramo un poco sobre mi pantalón, casi nada; pero eso no importo, lo único que yo quería era un pretexto para golpearla y liberarme de la tención que tenía. Así que enfurecido la tome del cuello y con fuerza la lancé al suelo donde empecé a patearla sin compasión.

Sus ruegos eran solo un murmullo lejano que escuchaba como si fuera el zumbido de un mosquito, muy cerca del oído. Lo único que me interesaba era sentir como una liberación llegaba a mí cada vez que la golpeaba. Solo eso.

― ¡Eres una inútil! ¡No sirves para nada, ni siquiera eres una buena esposa! ― la tome de un brazo y comencé a arrastrarla hasta la puerta trasera de la casa: afuera llovía a cantaros, pero eso no me importo, solo la empuje para que saliera. Ya nada importaba, pues nuestra relación solo era una pantalla.

― ¡Por favor, Sasuke! ¡No me dejes afuera! ―gritaba tratando de hacerse escuchar sobre la tromba que caía esa fría noche. Me hice de oídos sordos.

― ¡Esto es lo que mereces! ¡Vete a dormir con el perro, que creo, es más útil que tú! ¡Al menos él cuida la casa! ―fue lo último que dije antes de cerrar la puerta y ponerle seguro. No tuve compasión.

Muchas veces me pregunte, como había sido que nuestra relación cambio tan drásticamente, en tan solo unos meses. No lograba comprenderlo y tampoco quería hacerlo.

Me senté contra la puerta y solo escuchaba como ella gimoteaba y golpeaba la entrada con toda su fuerza. Escucharla llorar y suplicar era algo que taladraba los oídos y muchas veces durante la noche- me dormí contra la puerta- desee abrirle y abrazarla para compartirle un poco de mi calor corporal. Aun la amaba con locura y lastimarla era como lastimarme a mí mismo; pero yo sabía que este "amor" ya era solo una obsesión enfermiza y quizás nunca la ame.

La mente humana era retorcida.

.

.

¡Maldita sea! No había podido conseguir la firma Inuzuka y eso me frustraba, prácticamente hace unos días, había retado a mi padre diciéndole que conseguiría esa firma a como diera lugar. Era patético, pues no lo había logrado. Ni siquiera tome en cuenta el coqueteo que Karin me lanzaba; nada me importaba en esos momentos, solo el sentimiento de derrota en mi pecho: necesitaba sacarlo.

Con esos sentimientos tan negativos en mi pecho, me dirigí a mi casa.

En cuanto pase la puerta de la entrada, comencé a gritar exigiendo la presencia de mi esposa.

― ¡HINATA! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁS!? ―gritaba enfurecido. ¿Dónde diablos había metido? Esa maldita mujer solo andaba paseándose y revolcándose con su amante y eso considerando que solo sabía de la existencia de uno; quien sabe si existían más.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando la vi aparecer por la puerta de la cocina: se veía nerviosa y cuando vio que me quitaba el cinturón su expresión simplemente pasó a una de espanto. Sabía lo que pasaría y no podría evitarlo; yo me encargaría de eso.

Echo a correr escaleras a arriba y yo solo pude sonreír sádicamente. Eso simplemente lo hacía más interesante y estaba dispuesto a complacer sus suplicas.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al ultimo escalón la jale de los cabellos y la tire al piso, sentándome sobre ella; imposibilitándole moverse. Raje su blusa y deje al descubierto la blanca piel de su espalda. Tape su boca con una de mis manos.

― No debiste huir, Hinata. Lo sabes muy bien ¿verdad? Ahora te irá mucho peor ―sentía como mi mano era mojada por sus lágrimas de desesperación, últimamente su sufrimiento me excitaba sobremanera.

Sostuve el cinturón con mi mano derecha y acomode la hebilla de tal manera que fuera lo que la golpeara: entre más dolor sintiera, mejor. Empezó a removerse debajo de mi, como queriendo zafarse; lo cual era imposible, ya que yo era mucho más pesado que ella.

― Prepárate, "mi amor" ―le susurre burlón al oído. Lo siguiente que paso no pude prevenirlo: Hinata lanzo su cabeza hacia atrás con toda la fuerza que pudo y me golpeo en la nariz. Me lleve las manos al rostro por el dolor tan intenso que sentía en esos momentos. Por consiguiente quite presión sobre el cuerpo de ella y logro zafarse.

Vi como corría a la planta baja lo más rápido que podía, pero no fue suficiente: me había levantado hecho una furia y le di alcance.

La tome de su brazo izquierdo y la mire con rabia.

― ¡Eres solo un maldita perra desagradecida!― lo siguiente que hice fue un estúpido impulso, del que aun me arrepiento.

La empuje escaleras abajo. Alargo los brazos tratando de agarrase de algo, pero no pudo. Solo vi como su cuerpo quedaba suspendido en el aire para ir descendiendo poco a poco, hasta tocar el filo de unos de los escalones.

Sangre salía a borbotones de su boca y solo hasta ese instante me di cuenta de la idiotez que había cometido: atente contra la vida de mi esposa, y aunque no había sido la primera vez, esta fue la peor, o al menos eso creía.

Corrí a su auxilio y al ver que no podía hacer nada por ella, llame una ambulancia: no quería que muriera.

Tardaron diez malditos minutos en llegar y a cada segundo que pasaba yo sentía una inmensa angustia crecer en mi interior.

Era una Bestia y era tan estúpido que no podía controlar mis impulsos. Quizás estaba a punto de perder a mi esposa y todo por una idiotez mía.

Cuando llegamos al hospital, inmediatamente la metieron al quirófano: se había dañado varios órganos.

Mientras ella era operada, a mi me llevo una enfermera a llenar los papeles correspondientes para la estadía de mi esposa allí, claro, si sobrevivía. Me encontraba firmando una hoja cuando un puño se estrello contra mi quijada. Me descoloco.

Voltee a ver quién había osado levantarme la mano y me encontré con unos ojos azules enfurecidos.

― ¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL, UCHIHA! ¿¡CÓMO PUDISTE ATREVERTE!? ―gritaba Ino, mientras varias personas trataban de contenerla, para que ya no me golpeara.

― ¿¡DE QUÉ ESTÁS HABLANDO, INO!? ―quería hacerme de la vista gorda. No podía admitir nada.

― ¡No te hagas el idiota! ¡Bien sabes de lo que hablo o tal vez quieras que lo divulgue ¿verdad?! ―la mire encolerizado: no me gustaba que me amenazaran― Esta bien, como no lo vas a aceptar, creo que es justo que nuestros oyentes se enteren de lo que estamos hablando ¿no lo crees?― iba a seguir despotricando, cuando la directora del hospital apareció.

― ¡Basta! ―ordeno la directora―Cálmate, Ino, porque si no lo haces tendré que suspenderte ―le advirtió y vi como apretaba sus puños frustrada.

―I-Ino ―Sakura trato de detenerla, pero ella paso de largo.

― Lo siento mucho, señor Uchiha, pero como usted sabrá, Ino es la mejor amiga de su esposa ¿verdad? Le ha afectado mucho enterarse que está internada aquí. ―hizo una reverencia ―Es de mi agrado comunicarle que su esposa ya se encuentra estable: la operación fue todo un éxito. ―cuando término de decir eso, la opresión en mi pecho desapareció inmediatamente.

― ¿Puedo pedirle un favor? ―la directora asintió― Por favor, mantenga alejada a Ino de Hinata.

―No se preocupe por eso: nosotros los doctores tenemos estrictamente prohibido llevar el caso de algún pariente o conocido cercano. Así que Ino estará lo más alejada que se pueda de su esposa; de eso me encargo yo―fue lo último que dijo antes de retirarse.

.

Hinata estuvo internada unas tres semanas en el hospital y el día que fue dada de alta, Ino insistió en acompañarnos hasta la casa: sabía que no confiaba en mí. La tención podía cortarse con un cuchillo y comernos unas cuantas rebanadas.

Cuando llegamos a casa, simplemente me fui con el pretexto del trabajo y me largue en busca de unas de mis tantas amantes; claro, no sin antes prometer que mandaría a una enfermera para que cuidara de mi mujer. No quería estar en mi hogar después de lo que pasó.

Tome mi auto y conduje lo más rápido que pude hasta un complejo departamental muy lujoso: ahí vivía mi víctima del día.

Subí hasta el piso veintidós y saque la llave de la cual era poseedor: era frecuente que fuera allí.  
Cuando entre me encontré con las luces encendidas, eso estaba bien, pues me indicaba que mi amante se encontraba ahí.

Cerré la puerta e inmediatamente después de eso, sentí como me abrazaban por detrás y besaban mi cuello.

―Qué bueno que estas aquí, hace bastante que no vienes ―dijo con voz sensual.

―Bien sabes por qué, no quieras hacerte la inocente…―me voltee y la tome de la cintura para luego devorar sus labios en un beso exigente y pasional; todo con ella era fogoso―Hanabi.

Si, la hermana pequeña de Hinata. Ella siempre había estado enamorada de mí y cuando le pedí que fuera mi amante-una de tantas- simplemente acepto gustosa. Su amor por mi era más grande que el que le profesaba a su hermana mayor. Pobre ilusa, solo la utilizaba porque se parecía a Hinata. Solo eso. Además sabía que Hanabi odiaba a mi esposa, porque no se había presentado al aniversario de su madre hace dos años: los Hyuuga la repudiaron aquella vez.

―Sabes que ella no me importa, si se muriera le haría un favor a la humanidad ―la mire feo ―pero bueno, no hablemos de la tonta, mejor disfrutemos nuestro tiempo juntos―y beso mis labios con voracidad.

Ese día descargue toda la tensión que tenía con Hanabi, incluso se quejo que estaba siendo muy brusco, pero tampoco me detuvo.

.

.

Estaba ebrio, ya que había bebido de más, pero es que ya no podía con mi vida: solo veníamos a la tierra a sufrir.

Llegue a mi casa gritando y exigiendo sexo, y lo quería ¡ya!

Cuando vi que Hinata no bajaba, subí enfurecido lo escalones y cuando estaba por llegara a nuestra habitación, alcance a ver que la puerta de ésta, estaba a punto de ser cerrada. Apresure mi paso y avente la puerta, empujando a mi esposa en el proceso.

Desde el suelo me veía aterrada, pues nunca la había obligado a tener relaciones. Pero hoy era diferente. Si podía acostarse con otros ¿Por qué conmigo no iba a hacerlo?

La jalonee y la avente sobre la cama, donde empecé a quitarle sus prendas, aunque me tarde un poco más de lo esperado: quizás el alcohol hacia mella en mi.

Una vez que termine de desnudarla, hice lo mismo conmigo. ¿Era yo repugnante a la vista de Hinata? ¿No le parecía un poco atractivo? No lograba comprenderla, muchas mujeres me habían dicho que era muy guapo y eso a mi esposa parecía no importarle.

La tome de manera salvaje, lastimándola en el proceso. Tocaba cada rincón de su cuerpo sin pudor y dulzura, solo quería complacerme a mí mismo; lo que ella sintiera ya no me importaba. Cuando acabe de quitarme la calentura, me pare y empecé a vestirme, para ese entonces la borrachera ya se me había bajado y estaba más lucido que nunca.

Voltee a verla y un pequeño remordimiento aprecio en mi pecho: había sido tan salvaje, que le provoque un "leve" sangrado, logrando que su entrepierna quedara ensangrentada.

―Voy a buscar a una mujer que si pueda complacerme ―fue lo único que dije antes de retirarme de la habitación.

.

.

Pasaron unas semanas y cada vez Hinata se iba alejando más de mí, eso me tenía estresado ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella? Sabía que quizás era porque yo la golpeaba, pero esto era diferente. ¿Tal vez era porque Ino se había ido? Las mujeres siempre serian un misterio para el hombre. Además en su mirada se veía la resolución de una decisión: ya no se veía sumisa.

Eran pasadas las dos de la mañana y apenas estaba regresando a casa; esta vez si llegaba tarde por el trabajo.

Baje del auto y camine hacia la entrada de la casa, al abrir la puerta me encontré con que todo estaba apagado. Avance a oscuras y cuando estaba por subir las escaleras, las luces de la sala se encendieron, dejando al descubierto a Hinata, la cual se veía decidida. Con paso armónico camino hasta mí y me miro a los ojos resuelta.

―Sasuke ―me llamo. Solo me le quede viendo fríamente, no estaba de buenas. Pero me sorprendió que no bajara la mirada, puesto que Hinata era muy fácil de amedrentar― ¡Quiero el divorcio! ― Sólo la vi sorprendido y deje caer el portafolio para poder agarrarla del cuello.

― ¡Tienes a otro ¿verdad?! ¡Por eso quieres dejarme! ―ella me dio una cachetada que me volteo el rostro. Eso me sorprendió; en otros tiempos ni siquiera algo como eso le abría pasado por la mente. Hinata había cambiado.

Enfurecido la tome del cabello y la avente sobre la pequeña mesita de vidrio que se encontraba a un lado de las escaleras: varios de los trozos de vidrio se incrustaron en su piel, obviamente, causándole un gran dolor. La tome otra vez del cabello y le aseste un puñetazo en la cara, reventándole el labio y haciendo que se mordiera la lengua por el impacto: hilillos de sangre salían por las comisuras de su boca.

Todo era una pesadilla. ¡Ella había prometido jamás dejarme o traicionarme! Y ahora estaba rompiendo su promesa. De seguro ya era más feliz con su amante y por eso quería dejarme. ¿Por qué todas las personas a las que amaba me dejaban? Primero Itachi y ahora Hinata. Ahora veía que confiar en la gente solo era para los ilusos y estúpidamente, yo era uno.

Le golpeaba el rostro tratando de sacar el dolor que me causaba que quisiera dejarme. Puñetazo tras puñetazo: en mi corazón ya no había amor, ahora todo se había convertido en un oscuro y retorcido odio.

Una vez que me harte de golpearle el rostro, la lancé al suelo y comencé a patearla sin compasión.

―Sa-Sasuke…por…por fa-favor…dete-detente ―suplicaba, la voz ya casi no le salía. Pero no señor, yo no me detendría: la haría sufrir tanto como yo sufrí. En esta vida todo se paga.

No sabía cuan ciertas eran esas palabras.

― ¡Esto es lo menos que te merecer por furcia! ―y le patee la cabeza, dejándola noqueada, aunque todavía consciente.

Si no podía estar conmigo, no estaría con nadie. ¡NADIE!

Dejando de golpearla, camine hasta la mesita que se encontraba en el centro de la sala y tome un ramo de rosas rojas. Volví con ella y se las lancé.

― ¡Toma! ¡Tus favoritas! ―dije burlonamente, antes de tomar mi saco del perchero y salir de la casa dejando a Hinata a su suerte…

.

.

Conducía como loco por la carretera; porque si, ahora era un loco. El más grande enfermo que jamás existió.

¡Había matado a mi esposa! Estaba más que seguro que ahora estaba agonizante en el piso y yo como un maldito cobarde había huido de la escena del crimen.

Me dirigía hacia la cabaña que unos años atrás le había regalado a Hinata para su cumpleaños. Nadie sabía de su existencia, ya que había movido unas cuantas influencias para que no apareciera en mi "_registro de la propiedad". _Hinata y yo queríamos privacidad.

Que retorcida era la vida, ahora la ocuparía con un propósito de cobardía. Estaba despuntando el alba, cuando yo me estaba estacionando fuera de la cabaña.

Me baje y camine como un zombi hasta la entrada. Miles de recuerdos llegaron a mi mente en el instante que atravesé la puerta; tantos recuerdos de Hinata yo juntos en esa hogareña cabañita.

Y solo en ese instante, la cruda realidad me cayó encima como un gran chorro de agua helada. Se me erizaron los bellos del cuerpo y tome mi cabeza entre mis manos. Caí de sentón en el piso.

¡Hinata! ¡Mi amada Hinata! La había matado por culpa de unos estúpidos celos. Yo solo era una maldita Bestia que había terminado con la más Bella de las rosas. Fui acabando con ella hasta marchitarla poco a poco, y cuando ella quiso volver a florecer; simplemente la arranque de raíz, acabando con su existencia.

Lágrimas corrían a borbotones por mis ojos: Hinata ya no estaría a mi lado nunca más. Su hermosa luz se había extinguido y fue por mi culpa.

Camine hasta llegar a la sala y me encerré en ella, esperando a que alguien me encontrara.

Solo esperando el final, aunque ya sospechaba quien podría encontrarme.

.

Pasaron las horas y el manto de la noche ya se cernía sobre el cielo. Una tromba caía afuera y me identificaba con ella: era lastimera y fría; igual a mi corazón.

Escuché pasos en el pasillo y vi como poco a poco la puerta estaba siendo abierta. Un rayo cruzo el cielo en ese momento, iluminando por un instante la habitación, permitiéndome ver quién era. Sonreí de lado al identificar la sombra; no había podido esperar menos de ella: Ino me miraba desde la puerta con odio.

― Hmph, sabía que si alguien me encontraba esa serias tú, Ino ―me levante del suelo donde permanecí sentado durante todas esa horas ―siempre fuiste muy brillante.―la elogié.

― Eres…―vi como tomaba una gran bocarada de aire― ¡ERES UN MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA! ¡SABES LO QUE PROVOCASTE ¿VERDAD?! ―lagrimas salían sin medida de sus ojos. De cierta manera me hizo sentir mal, pues le había arrebatado a su pequeña "hermana" ― ¡LA MATASTE!―me grito con rabia.

No necesitaba que me lo repitiera; yo sabía lo que había hecho.

― ¡SE LO MERECÍA! ―le grite con coraje, mientras tomaba mi cabeza entre mis manos. Ella no era nadie para reclamarme, pues era la tapadera de Hinata: siempre supo de sus infidelidades ― ¡ME ENGAÑABA Y TÚ LO SABIAS! ―frunció el ceño desubicada. Se hacia la que no sabía.

― ¡Eso es mentira! ¿¡Como que te engañaba!? Ella nunca habría hecho algo así―susurro lo último y casi no logro escucharla. ¡Maldita hipócrita!

― ¡No te hagas la inocente! ¡Tú la acompañabas cuando se quedaba de ver con su amante! ―la vi furioso― ¡Las descubrí hace unos meses! Fui un estúpido al confiar en ella ―esto último lo dije con un gran pesar.

― Y según tú ¿cómo es su amante? ―me pregunto.

― Es un pelirrojo―me dolía solo recordarlo―. Un día mientras salí a comer y caminaba por la calle, a lo lejos vi como Hinata iba tomada del brazo de ese pelirrojo. Me enfurecí y los perseguí, cuando llegamos a las puertas del hotel Mandarín Oriental, mis sospechas fueron creciendo. Los seguí hasta el piso treinta y siete, donde se encuentra uno de los más lujosos restaurantes del hotel y ahí te vi. Tú sabías de su infidelidad. Ya no tenía dudas y mi amor por ella se desvaneció. ―baje la mirada

― Eres un verdadero…―se contuvo de decir lo que fuera que iba a decir ―. Su nombre es Gaara; un querido amigo de la infancia y para tu información está casado ―le mire sorprendido. No podía ser verdad.

― El que este casado, no le impide engañar a su esposa ―solté ácidamente. A parte yo había sido infiel estando casado ¿Qué se lo iba impedir a él?

― ¡Él no es como tú, Sasuke! ―grito herida y furiosa.

― ¡Yo engañaba a Hinata, porque ella hacía lo mismo: quería que probara un poco de su propia medicina!―era verdad, los engaños de ella me dolieron tanto, que me convirtieron en la Bestia que era ahora.

Me vio furiosa y dolida a la vez.

― ¡Eres un imbécil! ―me grito, vi que metía su mano bajo la camiseta que llevaba puesta y tomaba "algo" ― ¡Hinata estaba embarazada!― me deje caer al suelo de la impresión: la noticia me había caído como balde de agua fría.

Tome mi cabeza entre mis manos; ahora si me había vuelto loco.

― Yo…yo―balbuceaba, no sabía que decir; estaba en shock―, pero quizás…―levante la cabeza y la mire ― ¡quizás no era mío! ¡Pudo haber sido de cualquiera!― trate de buscar una salida a esa oscura y dolorosa verdad.

Sorprendido vi como Ino sacaba un revolver y me apuntaba con él, mientras posicionaba su dedo en el gatillo; preparada para disparar en cualquier momento.

― ¡Idiota! ― grito antes de presionar el gatillo. Cerré los ojos esperando mi fin: Ino se había comportado benévola al matarme. Pero el dolor nunca llego, sino que se escucho un sonido sordo junto a mi cabeza.

―Hmph, parece que has fallado, Yamanaka ―dije decepcionado, realmente esperaba que me matara y acabara con mi sufrimiento.

― Estas equivocado: no apunte a matarte. De haberlo querido ya no estarías respirando en este momento―dijo con calma, sorprendiéndome ―. Solo que cuando te vi, me di cuenta que si te mataba, solamente estaría haciéndote un favor; meres sufrir. No olvides la promesa que te hice el día que te casaste con Hinata: si le hacías daño, yo te mataría. Pero nunca dije que tu muerte seria rápida. ―camino hacia mí, aun sosteniendo el revólver en su mano derecha. Recordaba claramente su promesa y sabía que la cumpliría ―. Voy a hacerte pasar tal sufrimiento, que vas a desear ir al infierno, que te aseguro, será más acogedor. Vas suplicaras jamás haber nacido, Uchiha.―me había equivocado: Ino seria me némesis de ahora en adelante.

Después de eso nadie dijo nada e Ino llamó a su padre para decirle que me había encontrado.

Estaba de acuerdo con ella: merecía sufrir el peor de los calvarios, lo que había hecho no tenia perdón y justo ahora me daba cuenta de mi gran error; uno que pagaría con creces.

.

.

Me habían sentenciado a cadena perpetua y estaba seguro que eso era influencia de Ino, ya que debía de haberme condenado a muerte: así se pagaban lo asesinatos en Japón. Ella quería verme sufrir y no la culpaba, me lo merecía.

Me estaban trasladando a la celada que me vería envejecer y morir, cuando Ino se interpuso en le camino de los guardias.

― Llévenlo al "cuarto" ―les ordeno y ellos obedecieron. Me condujeron a una habitación oscura y fría, donde solo se encontraban una mesa y dos sillas. Me sentaron en una y me esposaron a ella; Ino solo me miraba desde la puerta. Les ordeno a los guardias que se retiraran y desconfiados se marcharon.

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Ino? No creo que tu visita sea de cortesía ¿o sí? ―le dije tranquilamente.

―Tienes razón. Solo quería ver como seria tu primer día en la cárcel ―se acerco decidida hacia mi ― sabes que aquí es el infierno ¿verdad? Se acabaron las comodidades y es de tu conocimiento que yo te hare sufrir ¿no? Mi venganza contra ti apenas empieza ―me vio burlonamente.

¡Ja! que rápido cambiaban los papeles y pensar que hace tiempo era yo el que la veía así. La vida daba giros inesperados.

No le respondí nada y solo voltee el rostro a otro lado: sabía lo que me esperaba con Ino como mi verdugo. Era sumamente rencorosa y no la culpaba, pues le había arrebatado algo valioso. Llamo a los guardias y esta vez si me dirigieron a mi celda, donde me esperaba una cálida bienvenida.

En cuanto puse un pie dentro de la celda, varios hombres se me fueron encima, golpeándome sin piedad; igual a lo que hacía con Hinata. Así se pagaban las cosas en la cárcel: si eras un violador, te violaban; si eras un golpeador, te golpeaban, tal y como lo hacían conmigo en esos momentos. No me defendí mucho, pues sabía que de nada serviría, además me lo merecía. Esto y más.

.

.

Las primeras semanas fueron todo un suplicio, ya que no ayudaba que fuera el nuevo y que aparte Ino controlara a los internos para que me hicieran sufrir. Pero en ningún momento me queje: aguante todos las golpizas y humillaciones con orgullo. Era lo único que me quedaba.

Mi padre me había repudiado y mi madre casi no me visitaba porque le era doloroso verme tras las rejas ¿a qué madre le gusta ver eso? A ninguna.

Ino iba de vez en cuando a visitarme y siempre que lo hacía, me recriminada lo que había hecho. Pero de cierta manera me miraba con lastima, como preguntándose ¿Cuándo había cambiado? No sabría responderle: yo tampoco lo sabía.

El remordimiento era algo que no me dejaba descansar en paz. Día tras día me arrepentía y recriminaba lo que había hecho, pero sabía, que aunque me odiara por eso, el tiempo ya no podía dar marcha atrás. Y si pudiera hacerlo, estaba más que seguro que daría mi vida por ello, con tal de que Hinata volviera a respirar.

Que iluso era, nade de eso era posible.

.

.

Los años pasaron, para ser más exacto, habían pasado cuatro largos años desde que me encontraba en la cárcel, pagando mi condena.

Lo internos ya no me molestaban tanto, pues estaba seguro que Ino ya se estaba aburriendo de hacerme sufrir, además que tenía que ponerle más atención a su querido hijo.

_Hijo_. Yo tendría uno ahora si no hubiera cometido la estupidez que había hecho, pero no había vuelta de hoja. Aun me arrepentía de lo que paso y era un cargo de conciencia que llevaría hasta el fin de mis días. Porque es como dicen "_Es mejor cargar una tonelada de cemento, que una conciencia oscura y arrepentida"_

.

.

Me dirigía a mi celda, ya que en esos momentos todos los internos se encontraban en los patios, disfrutando un poco del "hermoso" día. Solo en esos momento era cuando tenía un poco de paz, por eso siempre me escabullía para estar solo.

Cuando entre a mi celda, me encontré con un ramo de rosas rojas sobre una mesita que haba dentro del pequeño cuarto: mi fin había llegado. Lo sabía.

―No es nada personal, simplemente es trabajo―escuche una voz a mi espalda. Me voltee lentamente y me encontré con un albino alto y de ojos verdes.

― ¿Te mando _ella_? ―le pregunte. Si iba a morir al menos quería repuestas antes de hacerlo.

― Sí y no. _Ella_ no es la única que ansia venganza ―me aclaro. Sabía que muchas personas deseaban mi muerte, pero ¿Qué se aliaria con Ino?

―Exacto ―escuché otra voz y el dueño de ésta aprecio frente a mi dejándome shockeado. ¡No podía ser! ―Yo también quiero venganza.

―Tú…tú eres―no pude seguir hablado ¿Por qué él?

―No podía dejar la muerte de mi princesa así como así: sin vengarla. Hinata era como una hermana para mí. Y tú como un estúpido, actuaste sin pensar o preguntarle siquiera ―me dijo mordazmente.―Ino no me dijo nada de sus planes, pero me las ingenie para saber que hoy acabaría con tu asquerosa vida. No me importa mancharme las manos si es por cualquiera de ellas dos: Ino y Hinata son sumamente importantes para mí.

Baje la cabeza hiperventilando. Esto era el cuadro más irreal que había visto en mi vida. No podía hablar.

― Yo nunca fui su amante ―avanzo con paso altanero hasta mí. Levante la vista y lo mire a sus ojos aguamarina―me presento formalmente, mi nombre es: Sabaku no Gaara. Mejor amigo y casi hermano de Hinata. Al menos quiero que te lleves el nombre de tu asesino a la tumba. Kimimaro―llamo y el albino se acerco―terminemos pronto.

De pronto solo sentí como los dos se me iban encima golpeándome sin compasión. Esta vez sí daría pelea, si moría, moriría peleando.

Daba golpes a diestra y siniestra, pues la fuerza se me estaba extinguiendo y estaba peleando contra dos expertos luchadores. De repente, sentí como algo frío atravesaba mi abdomen y como algo cálido escurría hasta mi pierna: me habían atravesado con un puñal.

Sangre salía de mi boca en grandes cantidades, pues estaba seguro que habían dañado algún órgano. No sabía quién me había apuñalado, hasta que vi una cabellera tan roja como el fuego, separándose de mí, sacando el puñal ensangrentado. Eso dolió aun más.

Trastabille así atrás, chocando con la pequeña mesa. Las fuerzas me estaban abandonando.

―Nos vemos en el infierno, Uchiha―dijo el pelirrojo, mientras se retiraba junto al otro hombre.

Mi vista se estaba volviendo borrosa y sin fuerzas me deje caer, jalando la pequeña mesa en el proceso. Sentí como el ramo de rosas se esparcía a mí alrededor.

Que irónico, el día que mate a mi esposa, le regué un ramo igual.

Un charco de sangre se cernía debajo de mí: la vida se me escapaba de las manos. ¿Hinata habría sentido lo mismo? ¿Me perdonaría algún día? Miles de preguntas circulaban por mi cabeza en esos momentos y sabía que no obtendría respuesta.

Justo en el momento que respiraba mi último aliento, vi una sombra caminar hacia mí y sentí claramente como una mano acariciaba mi cabello, tal y como lo hacía Hinata: lleno de amor y devoción.

Alce mi vista y me sorprendió con lo que me encontré: ahí estaba _ella_, con un aura luminoso a su alrededor; era un Ángel. Siempre lo había sido.

―_Per-perdóname…po-por fa-favor_ ―le dije como pude. Ella me vio triste y me sonrió, como lo hacía cuando la conocí. Se agacho y me dio un beso en la frente, como lo haría una madre con su hijo.

―_Duérmete, Sasuke _―me dijo con su hermosa voz. Cerré los ojos y sentí como la oscuridad me absorbía.

_"Espero que con mi muerte, ya puedas descansar en paz, mi amada Hinata",_ pensé antes de perderme totalmente.

Mi condena estaba pagada.

.

.

.

**Fin Definitivo**

* * *

Bueno, aquí termina por fin esta historia, que me gusto escribir mucho. Vuelvo a reiterarles: Espero que esta historia, haya dejado una semillita de conciencia en cada una de ustedes. No permitan que sus parejas sentimentales, les pongan una mano encima. Ningún hombre merece la pena, si es capaz de hacer algo así.

Quiero agradecer a todas la personitas que leyeron y dejaron un review y también a aquellas que no, pero que leen. Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer mis locuras.

Agradezco a:

Korra

enana naranja

Mary-chan

Annnni

loka loka

Nanita

miko

Anonimatus

Floresita

sasuke-sexy-sama

saskehina

ania-coug

biankis uchiha

sami-chan hina-ino

Magiu

akaribebe-chan

LilyHime100

Kathleen-14

DarkAmy-chan

Guest

Muchas gracias, chicas, por leerme. Espero que este epílogo le hayas gustado.

Ah! se me olvidaba. Pronto subiré un One-shot llamado "Vudú". Espero lo lean.

Sin mas que decir, me despido deseándoles un agradable fin de semana.

Kisses!

atte: sasuhina.18


End file.
